


Precarious Romance

by aoishmex



Category: DELUHI, SCREW (Band), the GazettE, 摩天楼オペラ | Matenrou Opera
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: Kazuki and Manabu are oil painting majors at Tama Ito University, Tokyo. School life brings about drama, new friends... and a hot new librarian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Artistic liberties have been made with the characters' last names (except when known (Takashima Kouyou/Uruha, Shiroyama Yuu/Aoi) to add to the feel of the story

“We have a new librarian coming today,” Kazuki told the brunet beside him. He pulled his bottled-red hair in to a ponytail before pulling his jumpsuit over his regular clothes.

“Who cares?” Manabu quipped, zipping up his own jumpsuit. “It’s probably an old woman with thick glasses and who smells funny.”

“He’s an alumni from this school. He graduated a year before we started university,” the taller corrected.

“Oh…”

“I heard all the girls talking about him. They’re pretty excited.”

“So he’s good-looking,” Manabu concluded.

Kazuki shrugged, picking a brush out of the bucket on his tool cart. “The girls think so. I guess we’ll find out later today.”

“I’ll find out third period.”

“Huh?” the elder blinked. “How come?”

Manabu began opening a can of paint. “I signed up to be a Library Aid, remember? Since I have two free periods I thought it would be a good way to fill the time.”

“Oh, yeah…” the redhead mumbled. “Well, I’ll come see you. I’ll pick you up when I’m done in class and we can head home together.”

“Sure,” the chestnut brunet smiled.

 

Manabu stared at the man behind the reception desk in shocked aw. The librarian was, indeed, a good-looking young man. Even in his hunched pose, Manabu could tell he was tall and slender. His hair was black and layered, most of the under-layer on the right side bleached blond, with bangs falling over the right side of his face. Thick-rimmed, square glasses made him look the part. He wore an open suit jacket over a low-cut shirt, a pair of perfect jeans, and a thin scarf wrapped around his neck. Several rings and bracelets decorated his hands and wrists. The man was busy looking over Manabu’s Library Aid application. Full lips were pursed slightly in thought.

When he spoke his voice was deep and smooth. “Your name is Sakaguchi Manabu?” he inquired.

The brunet snapped out of his trance. “Yes, sir.”

“What’s your major?”

“Oil painting.”

“How much time do you spend with books?”

“I have a free-read with me as often as possible.”

“Can you organize well?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Can you work a computer?”

“I can work any program necessary.”

“Excellent. My name is Takashima Kouyou. You don’t have to call me ‘sir’; it makes me uncomfortable. I’m sure you know how the library is organized—being a junior in college.” Manabu nodded. “So let’s get started, shall we?” Kouyou said with a smile, finally looking up at the other. It was then Manabu saw the unique shape of his eyes and the amber flecks in hazel brown. The man’s smile was bright and charming.

Manabu managed to reply in a normal voice. “Absolutely.”

The elder motioned for Manabu to join him behind the counter. Manabu moved quickly. “I’m going to teach you how to check books in and out first. The computer does most of the work, but we need to scan the barcodes, make sure we have the correct student, and make sure the student signs the card on the inside. For check-ins, you scan the barcode, click “returned,” and put a checkmark next to their name on the card. Can you remember that?” Kouyou asked, still smiling.

The student nodded with a smile of his own. “Yes, sensei.”

The last two class periods were spend cataloguing, putting books back where they belonged, and checking in more books. Students dropped by between and after classes to return their books. Most of them were groups of girls whose main goal was to get a look at the young librarian. Manabu shook his head at the constant smiles, whiny voices, and flirtatious giggles. Kouyou only smiled politely and answered their questions as he checked out their books. Groups were pushed out of the way one after another as the students took their turns eyeing the handsome man.

“Don’t they have better things to do?” Manabu voiced under his breath, separating books into categories.

“Bu-chan,” a familiar voice sing-sang.

The brunet looked over the counter to see a familiar, piercing-filled smile. “Hey, there you are,” Manabu smiled back.

“Sorry it took so long. The teacher decided to give a lecture on proper equipment handling. Someone’s been a bit too rough with the paint brush bristles,” Kazuki explained with a roll of his eyes.

“It’s okay. I’m almost done here.”

“So where’s the new meat?”

Manabu laughed at the term. “Making rounds for misplaced books.”

“You like it here?” the redhead asked. The other nodded. “And how do you like the new librarian?”

“I just met him today, Zuki. He’s very patient with me—and he tolerates the girls’ flirting rather well.”

“Maybe he’s looking for potential girlfriends?” the taller suggested.

Manabu shook his head. “I don’t think that’s it…” He placed the last book in a pile. “Can you help me put these back where they go?”

Kazuki nodded, pulling one of the piles into his arms as the younger did with the other pile. They made their way to the first category and began placing books in the shelf. “What are you doing for your next free-study piece?” the redhead quirked.

“I’m not sure yet,” the brunet admitted.

“I think I should do something about our favorite café. Maybe a scene looking in from the street—or should I do inside the café looking out?”

The shorter hummed in thought. “I think inside the café looking out would be more challenging but it’s something you can handle.”

“Cool,” the redhead grinned. “Do you want to go with me to get reference pics?”

“I work this weekend,” Manabu said with an apologetic look to match his tone.

“Oh,” the elder said with a slight pout. “Oh, well.”

“I’ll let you know if I can meet you at the café after work,” Manabu promised. The redhead nodded. “Ah, Takashima-sensei!” the brunet called out when the taller man walked past their aisle. Kouyou came back toward them. “This is my best friend, Nishima Kazuki. Kazuki, this is Takashima Kouyou-sensei, our new librarian.”

Kouyou smiled at the redhead. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Kazuki returned.

“What major are you?”

“Oil paints; same as Manabu.”

“It’s getting late. Give me those books and go home,” the black haired man said, holding his arms out for the books the two were holding.

“Thank you,” Manabu said. “Good work today.”

“Good work,” Kouyou repeated and the students left the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Leda huddled against the cold wall, clutching his bag and sketchbook in his arms to protect them. He kept hoping the wall would swallow him up; make him disappear. He hoped for some way—any way—to escape the situation he was in. four men leaned over him with unpleasant expressions. They had cornered him on his way from class and no one had done anything to stop them.

“You’re kind of pretty,” one of them, no doubt the leader, said. His tone was cold and uncomplimentary.

“Yeah, but he’s still a freak,” another smirked.

“Even a pretty freak is nothing but a freak,” said the third. His friends agreed with harsh laughs.

The fourth man crouched down in front of the man against the wall. ‘What’s the point in hiding it, huh? Even if you don’t look at us we know why you’re a freak. You know that, don’t you?” he leered. Leda curled further into himself, never looking at the other men.

“Are you going to spend your whole life looking at the floor?” the leader demanded. “People are going to see your weird eye color whether you like it or not, and everyone who does is going to know you’re a freak. It doesn’t matter how you try to hide it, freak.”

“Freak!” the second repeated. Instantly the other three joined in, saying the word over again.

“Get up!” one shouted. A hand grabbed Leda painfully by the arm and yanked Leda to his feet. “Look at us when we’re talking to you, freak.”

“Let’s see what kinds of freaky pictures the freak can draw,” another suggested, reaching for the sketchbook.

“No, please, not my schoolwork,” Leda managed to protest.

“Give it to me!”

“No. Leave me alone.”

“Didn’t you hear me?” the man snarled. He raised a hand to strike. “I said, give it to me!” he repeated and brought down his hand.

Suddenly a hand grabbed the man by the wrist. Leda turned to the person responsible in surprise. The man wore all black. His pants were baggy but his shirt was form fitting. Long black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. Heavy black makeup surrounded his eyes and he had a piercing in his left eyebrow. Even the polish on his nails was black.

The man gave the group of four a hard glare. “You shouldn’t bully people for how they were made. Do people bully you for the shape of your nose? No. So why are you bullying him for his eye color?” he demanded.

“It’s not normal,” the leader defended.

“Normal is overrated. Now get out and leave him alone.” The four glared at him. The one released his wrist and they left, still muttering rude words. The black haired man turned to Leda. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

The auburn haired man stared at him. “Only when they grabbed my arm,” he replied.

“I’m glad I got here on time, then. How did you get purple eyes?”

Leda hesitated. “My mom… She’s half American—and albino—so… some genes got passed down to me.”

The taller man hummed. “That would explain why you’re so pale, too.”

“Yeah…” Leda looked back at the floor.

“I’m Tsukamoto Yuu.”

The auburn looked up. “Katsuragi Leda.” He slung his bag back on his shoulder. “Thank you for your help.” He began walking away from the other man.

“Where are you going?”

“The library.”

“I’ll go with you.”

Leda turned to him warily. “Why?”

“To protect you,” Yuu said with a smile. Leda blinked at him in shock. “Shall we?” the black haired man asked, beginning his trek toward the library. Despite his suspicion, Leda followed. The two walked in silence, Yuu leading the way, Leda clutching his sketchbook to him as he looked at the ground. He glanced around to see other students avoiding them—in fear. Girls took one look at Yuu and shied away. No boys moved to call Leda a freak. And no one said a word to them. Yuu was protecting him. “What’s your major?” the man asked, startling Leda.

“Huh?”

The taller pointed to the sketchbook in the auburn’s arms. “You said it was your schoolwork. What’s your major?”

“Fashion…”

“Yeah? Do you sew?”

“Very little. I mostly design and plan outfits.”

“Will you show me?”

Leda's brow raised in surprise. “Really? No one but my teacher wants to see my work.”

Yuu smiled at him over his shoulder. “I think it’s about time someone new saw them… don’t you?” The auburn gave a small smile of his own. “I have a free period right now. We can find a table and you can show me your designs.”

The shorter man looked at him in silence for a few moments. “Why are you doing this?” he asked slowly.

“Doing what?”

“Befriending me.”

“Because I want to.”

Leda felt a twinge of irritation at the vague reply. The question of ‘why’ still nagged at him, but he got the impression that Yuu was not a very direct person unless he wanted to be. All it did was put Leda even more on edge. “I like to sit by the windows,” he announced, “so I can look at people.”

Yuu smiled at him again. “No problem.”

“I have a usual table… but I’ll share it with you.”

The taller man’s smile widened. “Thank you.”

Leda led the black haired man through the library, eyes never leaving the floor, until they reached a certain window table. “This is where I always sit,” he announced.

“Always?” Yuu repeated with a raised brow. “What if someone else is sitting there first?”

“Then I don’t stay.”

The other hummed in thought. “Sit down; get comfortable. I have to go find a few books myself. Will you be okay for a few minutes?”

Leda looked around the library, noticing the lack of people. “I’ll be fine,” he replied.

“Good. I’ll be right back,” Yuu smiled before leaving for the bookshelves. Leda sat down right by the window and pulled out what he needed from his bag. The auburn set several books, a folder, and magazines on the table in front of him. He had just pulled out a fashion magazine when someone came over and yanked it out of his hands.

“So the freak likes fashion, does he?” a voice said.

The auburn looked up into a familiar face. It was a student whom Leda made a point of avoiding whenever they were in the library at the same time. He wore an unfriendly expression, one that was only emphasized by his glasses. “Please give it back. I need it for school,” Leda requested calmly.

“Oh, do you? That’s too bad.” Leda stood and made a grab for the magazine. “Don’t mess with me,” the other hissed. The auburn gasped when he was pushed back against the table.

“Then you shouldn’t be taking things from others,” a voice said behind the student with glasses. The boy turned to face Kouyou’s cold gaze and his confidence faded. “I don’t know what your old librarian’s rules were, but I do not tolerate bullying and theft. Now, give him his magazine and get to class,” the tall man ordered.

“Yes, sir,” the student mumbled. He set the magazine back on the table and slunk away.

“Are you okay?” Kouyou asked the auburn.

Leda nodded. “I’m fine.”

“Cool eyes. Are they natural?”

The student flinched. “Yes…”

“Is that why he was bullying you?” the elder prodded gently. The other nodded. “I’m sorry. Why don’t you sign up to be a Library Aid? That way I can keep an eye on you and keep the bullies at bay,” he suggested.

Leda stared at him. “A Library Aid?”

“Mm,” Kouyou nodded. “The best part is a safe haven from the assholes out there—even if it is for a few hours,” he added with a smile.

The auburn found himself laughing. “I think it sounds great.”

“What sounds great?” Yuu asked, coming back to the table.

“I’m going to be a Library Aid. Takashima-san has offered me a position. This way I have a safe place to hide from the bullies,” Leda explained.

“Did something happen? Are you okay?” the taller asked quickly.

“I got pushed against the table, that’s all…”

“I took care of the perpetrator,” Kouyou assured Yuu.

“Thank you, sensei,” the other black haired man bowed. Kouyou nodded and left them, looking over at them one last time before being out of sight. Yuu turned to the auburn. “Are you okay?” he repeated gently.

Leda gave a small smile. “I’m fine.”

“Will you show me your designs now?”

The shorter bit his lip. “Will you show me some of your work?”

Yuu gave a large smile. “Absolutely. But,” he added quickly, “I want us to get to know each other, too”

Leda blinked. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, tell me about yourself.”

The auburn recoiled at the idea. “No.”

This time Yuu was the one to blink in surprise. “Why not?”

“Because I don’t trust you yet.”

“You don’t trust me?” the other repeated, tone turning cold. “I saved you from getting hit by those guys, escorted you to the library, and you don’t trust me?” he demanded.

“I just met you,” the auburn defended himself. “And I don’t know anything about you. How do I know I can trust you?”

“Is that really the reason why or is it because you think I’m going to turn around and bully you, too?”

Leda flinched. “I don’t know what it’s like to have friends. The only people I know are bullies and those who stand by and do nothing about it.”

“Do you think I’m one of them?” Yuu pressed with a hard look. He was stopped from saying more by the vibrations of his cell phone. The black haired man looked at his phone, sighed, and put it away. “I have to go,” he said. Leda watched as he grabbed his books and left the auburn without a word.

He gave a harsh scoff. “I knew it…”


	3. Chapter 3

“Sakaguchi-kun,” Kouyou voiced to get the man’s attention. Manabu looked up from the book on his lap in question. “This is our new recruit, Katsuragi-kun,” the elder introduced, gesturing to the auburn haired man behind him. “We’re going to give him a safe place to get away from bullying.”

“Bullying?” Manabu repeated. “For what?”

“My eyes,” the auburn replied sadly.

“Well, that’s stupid. What kind of person bullies another for genetics?” the chestnut brunet chided bluntly.

Kouyou chuckled. “Please show him the way things are done. I’m going to get us something to snack on.”

“Yes, sensei.” Manabu smiled at the other student. “Hi, I’m Sakaguchi Manabu, oil painting major.”

“Katsuragi Leda, fashion major,” the auburn returned. “How did you know my eye color was natural?”

“Oh, Takashima-sensei mentioned there was a student here with natural purple eyes. I just put the pieces together.”

“Oh… So can you teach me what I’m supposed to know?”

“Sure!” the brunet grinned. “Come behind the counter.” Manabu went through everything Kouyou had taught him, showing the taller what to do as he said it. By the time Kouyou came back with snacks they had gone over everything.

The elder smiled at them. “Getting acquainted?” he asked. “I brought sweets and bread. That’s all they had.”

“Thank you,” the two students smiled back.

“So who were you with yesterday?”

Leda's smile faded. “Tsukamoto Yuu.”

Manabu looked at them. “The archeology star?” he quirked.

“You’ve heard of him?” Kouyou asked. The brunet nodded. “Tsukamoto-kun was just starting when I left school. He was better than a lot of my classmates.”

“Is he as intimidating as they say?”

“He only looks intimidating. He’s actually a nice guy, isn’t he Katsuragi-kun?”

The auburn looked down at his hands. “I wouldn’t know.”

Manabu looked at them in question. Leda was defensive and Kouyou seemed suspicious. He glanced at the library doors. “Book flow,” the brunet announced. “They’re for you,” Manabu added with a meaningful tone to Kouyou. “Come on, Leda-kun. Let’s leave Takashima-sensei with his fan club.”

“Fan club?” Leda repeated in confusion as Manabu took his hand and led him away from the reception desk.

“The swooning girls,” the shorter explained bluntly.

Leda laughed. Something about Manabu made it easy for him to open up—to have fun, smile, and laugh. He finally felt like he had someone he could trust. “Manabu-kun?” he ventured.

“Hmm?”

“Can we be friends?”

Manabu looked at him in surprise for a moment. Then a large smile spread on his face. “Of course! Come on, let’s go find somewhere to wait out the crowds.”

“Okay!”

When they returned to the reception desk the crowds had gone. “Don’t leave me alone with all those girls ever again,” Kouyou said, looking rather exhausted after the ordeal. Manabu and Leda chuckled. “Did something happen between you and Tsukamoto-kun yesterday?” the black haired man asked the auburn in seriousness. “You look pretty friendly to me.”

Leda gave a heavy sigh. “It’s hard for me to make friends because of the bullying. I don’t tell others about myself. I don’t know who I can trust. I just met Yuu yesterday so I don’t know if I can trust him. That’s why he got angry and left,” he explained with a frown.

Kouyou squeezed his shoulder. “Give it time; don’t rush anything. I think he’ll prove to be someone you can trust more than you know.”

The student gave a small smile in thanks. “Mmm.”

 

“This project is driving me insane,” Kazuki groaned as he walked with Manabu toward the library. “I can’t seem to get the textures right no matter how hard I try.”

“Maybe you need to use a different tool,” Manabu suggested in thought.

“Maybe…” the redhead agreed, rubbing paint blotches off his fingers. “That’s why I’m going to the library with you; to see if I can find out which tools would work the best.”

“Good idea. You can meet Leda-kun!” the brunet grinned in excitement. Kazuki nodded with a smile of his own. The two walked the sidewalk leading to the library building, the taller still rubbing paint off his fingers, enjoying the gentle breeze.

“Leda-kun is in fashion, you said?” Kazuki asked to clarify. The other hummed.

“I think I’ve seen a display of his; an outfit he put together. He’s really good.”

“You should tell him. I don’t think he gets many comments from other students…regarding his work.”

The redhead looked at his friend at the strange tone he used. His brow creased. “What do you mean?”

Manabu sighed. “He gets bullied because of his eyes. It’s stupid, really. I don’t see why people feel the need to put each other down for things they can’t change.”

Kazuki gave a fond chuckle at the other. “You’re always so nice to people, Mane. There needs to be more people who think like you in the world. It would be a much happier place.” Manabu blushed at the comment. The two made their way through the library toward the reception desk, Kazuki finally being satisfied with the lack of paint on his fingers.

Leda looked up from his sketchbook at their footsteps and gave a smile. “Manabu-kun,” he greeted.

“Hey,” the brunet smiled back. “Leda-kun, this is Nishima Kazuki, my best friend. He’s an oil paint major, too. Zuki, this is Katsuragi Leda, fashion major.”

“Nice to meet you,” the redhead smiled. “Mane’s told me a lot about you. I saw an outfit you put together for class, by the way. You have a real eye for fashion.”

The auburn blushed, eyes wide in pleasant surprise. “Thank you. That means a lot,” he managed in reply.

“No problem,” Kazuki grinned. “I’m going to go find that book. I’ll be back,” he told the two before turning and heading toward the art section.

Manabu took his place behind the counter with Leda. Suddenly the taller gasped beside him. “What’s wrong?” the brunet blinked.

Leda ducked under the desk in a space under the computer where he couldn’t be seen. “I’m not here,” he whispered, curling into himself. “Yuu is coming.”

The other was about to ask who he meant when a taller figure approached him at the other side of the desk. “I need to check this in, please, and I have a book on hold,” the man said.

The brunet looked up, taken aback for a moment by the other student’s appearance and height. “Sure,” he replied casually as he took the book handed to him. He scanned the code, checked off the name on the card, and placed the book with others that had been returned. Then he looked in another pile before picking a specific book with the man’s name on a note stuck to the cover. “Here you go,” Manabu smiled.

“Thank you,” the taller said before taking a pen off the desk to write his name on the card. He closed the cover after finishing and paused, hesitating. “Is… Katsuragi Leda here today?”

Manabu stammered for a moment. “I… haven’t seen him.”

Yuu gave a heavy sigh. “When you see him… could you tell him I’m sorry? I over-reacted and I understand if he doesn’t want to see me again.”

The brunet gave a nod. “I’ll tell him.”

“Thanks,” the taller said, bowed, and left the library.

“He’s gone,” Manabu announced after a moment. Leda emerged from his hiding place. “Did you hear?”

The auburn nodded. “I heard…”

“What are you going to do?”

Leda sunk into the empty chair behind them. “I don’t know…”

“He looked like he meant it,” the shorter offered.

“He sounded it, too,” the other added. “I just… don’t know what to say. I want to be friends with him. No one has ever stood up for me. He protected me on my way here the other day… just by being there. People are wary of him but… I think it’s because they don’t know him. They haven’t seen him smile. He is nicer than he seems. But, like with me, they don’t see past the outside.”

Manabu stared at him in silence, not knowing what to say. “Leda-kun…”

Kazuki came up behind them. “Was that Tsukamoto Yuu?” he asked eagerly. “He’s so cool! His building designs are awesome!” His grin faded when he saw the dejected look on Leda's face. “What’s wrong?”

Leda shook his head. “It’s nothing,” he said with a small smile in an attempt to convince the other. The redhead looked at Manabu in question but all the other could do was shake his head. “We should put these books back,” the auburn said. He took the stack of books that had been returned and headed for the shelves. Manabu checked out Kazuki’s book for him before the redhead hurried off to class. “Takashima-sensei,” he said as the elder walked over.

Kouyou noticed the younger man’s odd tone. “What’s up?”

“Tsukamoto-san came over today to see Leda-kun but… they didn’t talk to each other. I was thinking of showing Leda-kun some of Tsukamoto-san’s work. Maybe it will get them  to talk.”

“Okay. Take the hall pass and go to the archeology department. The display case is just outside the class room,” the black haired man instructed.

Manabu gave a large smile, nodded, and grabbed an ID badge off the desk that said, “Hall Pass, LA.” He found Leda among the bookshelves and pulled the auburn out of the building. The trek to the archeology department went by quickly. Before long they stood in front of a large display case filled with miniature building models. A reference picture was next to each, along with a description of the building and the name of the student who had made the model. “Wow…” Manabu marveled. “Look how detailed some of these are!”

“I wonder how long it took to make them,” Leda wondered aloud. His eyes stopped on a certain piece. It was a model of the Eiffel Tower in France. Beside it, on a small piece of paper, was written the words ‘Tsukamoto Yuu, Senior’. The auburn reached out to it, though his fingers only met glass. “Yuu…”

The brunet hummed beside him. “Hmm?” Manabu looked at the figure the taller was so transfixed on. He saw the name of the artist, and the expression on Leda's face. His eyes held a fond look Manabu had never seen before. He knew then, as they looked at the display, that Yuu and Leda would become more important to each other than any of them could know. “Come on. Let’s go back,” the brunet urged gently, placing his hand on Leda's arm. The other nodded and allowed himself to be led away.


	4. Chapter 4

Kouyou stared at the brunet sitting on the floor, engrossed in a small paperback book, eyes wide in quiet surprise. He made his way to the back of the counter and crouched down in front of the other man. Manabu jumped slightly, looking up in question. The elder simply stared at him before slowly reaching out. He moved strands of hair from the younger man’s face, some of them falling back regardless, and a soft smile formed on his lips. “You look adorable in glasses.”

Manabu flushed, quickly averting his gaze back to the book in his hands. “My contacts haven’t arrived in the mail yet. I’m only wearing glasses until they come,” he explained.

“Shame,” the elder voiced. “They suit you.”

The chestnut brunet looked back at him, noticing how close they were to each other. He could see every detail of the man’s handsome features. The scent of cologne and shampoo caught his attention. The combination was pleasant and Manabu wondered why he had never noticed it before. “Can I…?” he ventured, reaching up toward the black haired man’s face. Kouyou was still as Manabu removed the glasses off his face. He saw the same look of surprise on the younger man’s face as he had worn himself only a few moments ago. “Wow…” Manabu breathed in a voice barely above a whisper.

Kouyou blinked. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just… you look different without glasses.” _Even more beautiful_ , he finished in his mind.

The elder chuckled. “Sorry to disturb you from your reading.”

“Oh, it’s okay,” the student insisted. “I’m almost finished with it.”

Kouyou only smiled in reply, standing back up and making his way to the pile of books needing to be returned to their places on the shelves. Manabu turned back to his book, but concentrating on the words proved rather difficult as thoughts of the handsome librarian filled his mind. For quite some time after that Manabu tried to keep to himself as much as possible so as not to give himself away. A strange flutter was in his stomach and he couldn’t place the reason why. “Is Katsuragi-kun here today?” Kouyou asked, snapping the other out of his thoughts.

“Oh, he said he’d be late. He has to get a project approved by his teacher but…” Manabu looked at the time in concern. “I didn’t think it would take this long.”

The elder looked at him steadily. “You don’t think something happened, do you?” he asked. Manabu dashed out of the room without another word. “Sakaguchi! Manabu!” Kouyou called but the chestnut brunet was too far gone. “Shit.”

Manabu ran through the school grounds as quickly as he could. He made his way toward the fashion department of the school. The brunet saw a familiar auburn haired figure among three others. Leda was being pushed back and forth from one bully to another. His protests went unheard. The auburn cried out in pain when one bully shoved him against the lockers on the opposite wall. “Stop it!” Manabu shouted. The bullies froze and the brunet pushed himself between the three and Leda. “What’s wrong with you? Do you really feel that badly about yourselves that you have to put other people down? Does that honestly make you feel better?” he demanded.

The three looked at him for a moment. Then one of them smirked. “Hey, this one’s pretty cute,” he told his friends. “I bet you look even better without your glasses.”

“Don’t touch me,” Manabu glared.

“Oooh, he’s a feisty one!”

“Let’s have some fun, shall we? We’ll show you guys a real good time,” another smirked. They advanced toward the two, hands out to grab them. Manabu remained in front of Leda, still defiant, but his heart was beating in fear. Before the three could reach them, two tall forms appeared in front of the two students.

“Takashima-sensei!” Manabu gasped.

Leda stared at the other wide-eyed. “Yuu…”

“Tsukamoto Yuu?” one of the bullies gaped.

“Never mind him,” the leader hissed. “That’s Takashima Kouyou.”

“Not that Takashima,” another said in disbelief.

Kouyou took off his glasses, fixing an icy glare at the three. “The superintendent and I go back pretty far. Just think how happy he will be when I report three troublemakers to him. I think he’ll be so happy… he’ll completely overlook a couple broken fingers.”

The leader glared back. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

“No, thanks,” the third bully said before bolting down the hall. The second looked back and forth from Kouyou to Yuu before he, too, ran down the hall. The leader, after realizing he was alone, practically tripped over himself as he followed his goons.

Yuu looked at the older black haired man beside him. “It’s a good thing your reputation reaches so far, senpai.”

Kouyou gave a short laugh. “You’ve got quite a rep yourself.”

“Mine are just rumors.”

The elder laughed again. He turned to Manabu just in time to see the brunet’s knees buckle under him. Kouyou wrapped an arm around the younger man to steady him. “Are you alright?”

“I ran too much,” the brunet panted. “All the adrenaline that was keeping me up is gone.”

“I admire your bravery and dedication to your friends, Sakaguchi-kun, but don’t ever scare me like that again,” Kouyou scolded.

“Yes, sensei…” Manabu blushed. A sudden thought snapped him out of his shyness. “Would you really have broken their fingers?”

Kouyou shrugged. “If I had to.”

“Oh…”

Leda and Yuu stared at each other in silence. The auburn bit at his bottom lip. “Thank you… for protecting me again.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Um… I saw your model of the Eiffel Tower. It’s really good.”

“Thank you.”

“Could I have it?”

Yuu blinked in surprise at the request. “Sure.”

Leda's eyes lit up. “Really?”

The elder gave a small smile. “Really.”

“Thank you so much!” the auburn beamed. He started slightly when the taller reached out and—very briefly—ran a finger along his cheek. The auburn blinked at him in confusion.

“You look beautiful with a smile.”

Leda felt his heart flutter. The two students stared at each other in silence, unaware of the other two men beside them. Manabu’s heart was also acting strangely. Once again he was faced with the close proximity of Kouyou's body. He could see the elder was toned but not overly muscular, slender but not too thin, and very beautiful. His black and blond hair looked very soft. Manabu noticed the makeup around Kouyou’s eyes and the way it accented their unique shape. The elder’s arm was still wrapped around his waist.

“Why don’t we go to the cafeteria and get something to drink?” the librarian suggested to the three students.

“Sounds great,” Yuu replied. “You can finally show me your designs,” he said to Leda.

The auburn nodded with a smile. “I’d love to.”

 

Kouyou set a bottle of soda in front of Manabu with a smile, taking the empty seat beside him. Leda and Yuu were busy looking through the auburn’s sketchbook of clothing and outfit designs. Manabu gave a heavy sigh. “Why do people have to bully each other in the first place? I don’t understand the need for it,” he voiced to the elder beside him.

The other hummed. “They can’t find a better outlet for their low self-esteem, I guess. There is no need for it, per say, they just don’t know any other way to handle it.”

The younger sighed again. “I guess…” He opened his bottle in silence, taking a few sips before speaking again. “So you were a troublemaker yourself when you were here?” he quirked.

Kouyou laughed. “Oh, yeah. My friends and I were the most intimidating group on campus. We didn’t get in fights just to fight, though; we were good at it and it got us a rep. Most of the time we got in fights because of idiot freshmen and their attitudes. It took a lot for us to lose our cool but once we did…”

“People had better watch out,” Manabu finished.

“Exactly,” the elder grinned.

“What’s your major?”

“Traditional painting. Maybe if you look hard enough you can find some of my work still lying around this place. It’s been a while, though, so it’s not likely.”

Manabu bit at his lip. “I’d like to see some.”

Kouyou looked at him in pleasant surprise. “Yeah?” The younger nodded. “I’ll bring something to school tomorrow, then.”

The brunet gave a large smile. “Okay.”

The four men finished their drinks and spent the rest of the hour talking. Leda was opening up a little more than usual. The two younger students were treated to tales of Kouyou’s school days, some of which Yuu remembered happening, with more than a couple fights being the main topic. When the hour was over Yuu had to return to his classes and the three had to go back to the library. The black haired man turned to Leda with a soft smile. “I’ll see you around.”

Leda gave a small wave. “See you…” he returned. The smile on his lips lingered as he watched the elder walk away. Manabu and Kouyou exchanged meaningful looks the other didn’t see.


	5. Chapter 5

Kazuki sat at a vacant, two-person table in his favorite café with a slightly dejected sigh. Manabu had already let him know he wasn’t able to join the redhead after work so Kazuki was left to find a subject for his next free-study piece on his own. The redhead pulled out his digital camera, art supplies, and memo book for work. When a server came to ask his order the student asked for his usual fruit smoothie. Kazuki took a determined breath, turned on his camera, and set to work.

The redhead looked around the establishment in search of his subject. He needed the right angle more than the right person. The person could be anyone. Actually, there didn’t even need to be a person in the painting as long as the angle was perfect. When he saw the customer a few tables in front of him, however, Kazuki knew he had found the perfect angle—and the perfect person.

A man with a top layer of silver and a bottom layer of black hair sat at a table for two, a mug of coffee raised in his hands as he looked out at the passing crowds on the other side of the window. He was handsome, Kazuki admitted to himself. His skin was a natural caramel-like color that seemed to glow in the sun. His hands were well defined. The table he sat at had only the saucer for his mug and the man’s cell phone on it.

Kazuki took the picture before the man moved—or saw him. He saved the picture and began a rough sketch of the image for backup. The redhead barely managed to thank the server as he concentrated on his task. He had just finished the sketch when the sound of a chair moving along the floor caught his attention. Kazuki looked up and jumped in shock as the man in his sketch sat in the empty chair across from him.

“Are you a photography student?” the man asked.

“Oil painting…” the redhead corrected.

“What school?”

“Toyo Ito Tama Art University.”

“Oh, yeah? Great place,” the other smiled. “Shiroyama Yuu, photography major.”

“Nishima Kazuki.”

“What year of school are you in?”

“Junior.”

“Oh… So you were starting a year after I graduated.” The redhead nodded. Yuu pointed to the sketchbook. “What’s this project?”

Kazuki flushed in embarrassment, quickly closing the sketchbook and turning off his camera. “Free-study piece,” he said with a clear of his throat.

Yuu smirked at him. “I already know I’m in it,” he pointed out. “I don’t mind; I use strangers for my projects, too.”

The redhead only flushed more. “Oh…”

The elder looked at him for a moment, the smile never leaving his lips. “Wanna hang out?”

Kazuki’s stomach fluttered with butterflies. “Sure.”

 

Yuu and Kazuki looked over the bridge railing at the water below. The redhead dropped breadcrumbs to the family of ducks gathered right under them while the elder took pictures with his camera. “What got you into photography?” Kazuki asked, dropping another crumb to the birds. The duckling that found it quacked in joy at the offering.

“I like capturing beautiful things. Pictures last longer so, in a way, the beauty lasts longer, too,” Yuu explained. The younger hummed. “What about you? What do you like about oil painting?”

“Same thing, I guess,” Kazuki replied. “But I like that oil painting can turn something ordinary into something extraordinary. You can use textures and colors to make the scene more tangible. Say you were painting the river and the ducks; with texture paints and the right tools you can paint the ripples, the waves, and the way the wind moves the grass so they look more realistic. It’s always a long process but…” the redhead shrugged, “I think that’s what makes it so gratifying,” he smiled.

Yuu gave a soft smile of his own. “I wish I could have caught that on camera.”

The younger blinked. “Caught what?”

“That gleam in your eyes when you were telling me about your passion for painting. It’s beautiful.”

Kazuki felt his heart skip as if it were jumping rope. Heat rose to his cheeks and he turned his attention back to the ducks. Yuu chuckled beside him. The sound sent more butterflies to his already nervous stomach. Kazuki tossed the last few crumbs into the water.

“Are you hungry?” the elder asked.

“Yeah,” the redhead admitted after a thought.

“Come on. I know a great place for a college budget.” Yuu took Kazuki to a small restaurant hidden in the busy streets of Shibuya. The lighting was soft and most tables were booths except for the bar at the front of the establishment. A server directed the two to a corner booth where—as Kazuki quickly gathered—Yuu sat as often as possible. “It’s late enough I’m going to go ahead and get something strong to drink,” the elder told Kazuki. “Are you going to join me?” he asked.

Kazuki thought for a moment. “Sure. I don’t have any classes on Sunday and I haven’t had alcohol for a while,” he agreed.

Yuu grinned. “Cool.” The two men ordered their food and drinks. “How old are you?” Yuu asked to get the conversation started.

“Twenty-three. You must be… twenty-eight?” the other ventured.

“Twenty-nine. My birthday is before the New Year.”

“Oh. You don’t look it at all!”

The elder chuckled. “Thanks. When’s your birthday?”

“August. How tall are you?”

“5’7”. You?”

“Same. Do you have any siblings?”

“One sister and one brother. I’m the youngest.”

“I have an older sister.”

“What’s your interest—besides oil painting?”

“Motorcycles.”

It was no surprise that, by the end of their meal and into their third round of drinks, the two men knew practically every basic detail of each other. Yuu drained his beverage with ease and set it at the edge of the table so the server knew he needed a refill. “What’s your ideal type?” he asked.

Kazuki hummed in thought. “Someone understanding. A sense of humor… Someone cool,” the redhead replied. His words were already slurring.

“Someone?” the elder repeated with a quirk of his brow. “Not a girl specifically?”

“No, I don’t think it had to be a girl…” Kazuki finished his beer.

“Another?”

“Yes!”

Four rounds later the restaurant was emptying of customers and the hour was growing late. The two men had already paid their checks so they could leave when they were ready. “I think it’s time we get out of here so they can clean up,” Yuu suggested. “Ready?”

“Yup,” the younger nodded with a slight giggle that had been in his voice for nearly two hours. The two stood from the booth. Yuu walked with ease but Kazuki stumbled after a few steps.

“Easy!” the elder exclaimed, moving to help the redhead back to his feet.

Kazuki giggled. “I’m a little drunk.”

“A little? You’re in no state to go home on your own. Come on; you can stay the night with me.”

“But I don’t know you…” the other protested weakly.

“I’m not going to let you go home unable to walk on your own. Who knows what trouble you’ll get in to.”

“M’not a kid,” Kazuki retorted.

Yuu sighed. “Come on.”

“Okay…”

Within half an hour, which involved quite the struggle to keep Kazuki on his feet, the two men walked through Yuu’s apartment door. They managed to get their shoes off without a hassle and the silver haired man continued supporting Kazuki past the foyer into the main room. Yuu placed their bags on the couch, ignoring Kazuki’s slurred repeats of not being so drunk anymore. The elder led the redhead to the bedroom and toward the bed. “Okay… Try to stand still for a few minutes so I can get an extra futon. You can have the bed. Don’t…” Before Yuu could finish, Kazuki’s feet slipped and the student fell backwards onto the bed, taking the other man with him by the arm still wrapped around Yuu’s neck. Yuu grunted at the impact.

Kazuki giggled. “Ooops,” he voiced. He watched as the elder raised himself to his hands and knees. Yuu studied his appearance for a moment. Most people who were as inebriated as Kazuki was had the typical look of a drunk, but the redheaded man was alert and focused, bright brown eyes wide as they looked up at him. Kazuki wrapped his arms around Yuu’s neck again, sitting up enough to press a metallic kiss to the other man’s mouth. He fell back against the bed with another giggle. “Your lips are soft.” Suddenly Yuu bent down and closed the distance between them. Kazuki gave a soft moan as Yuu’s lips pressed firmly against his, eyes closing at the sensation. He felt a slick muscle run along his piercings. Kazuki opened his mouth for the other man without hesitation. No part of him, body or mind, protested what was happening. Yuu’s tongue ran over his own in a way that left Kazuki panting for breath when they pulled apart. He looked up into the elder’s dark brown eyes. “Sempai…”

Yuu groaned at the honorific. “God, that’s hot…” he hissed.

“More…”

The elder blinked. “What?”

“I want more. Kiss me more. Please, sempai,” Kazuki pled. They looked at each other in heated silence, the redhead biting at his piercings. His fingers clenched in the fabric of Yuu’s shirt. “Please, sempai…” he repeated.

“Are you sure about this? Think hard—think past the alcohol. Do you really want this?” Yuu pressed. “Because the last thing I want is for you to wake up and regret this in the morning.”

“I’m sure,” the younger nodded.

And Yuu knew he was from the lack of slur in the other man’s words. He wrapped his arms around the redhead’s torso and kissed him again, still as firmly as before, but with a heat that made Kazuki’s heart pound against his chest. He loved the way their bodies fit together, the way their body heat merged. He could smell the other man’s cologne mixed with the natural scent of his skin, could feel the toned muscles of his arms as they held him, the hot breath against his skin. Kazuki shuddered as Yuu’s hands ran down his torso. Their kiss broke so Yuu could push the younger man’s shirt off his body.

Kazuki had no time to feel self-conscious of his bare chest. As soon as the garment had been removed Yuu’s lips trailed along his neck to his chest, making the redhead moan softly. He gasped when Yuu’s tongue flicked one of his nipples before the elder man’s lips closed around the nub. Kazuki moaned and arched his back against the other, one of his hands tangling in Yuu’s two-toned hair. “S-sempai…”

Yuu ran his tongue across the bare skin to the other side, biting the dusky nipple as he closed his lips around it. Kazuki cried out in pleasure. Yuu could feel the younger man’s hips buck beneath his own and shuddered. He continued to tease the sensitive flesh for a few minutes, using his fingers to stimulate the other, before moving his lips along Kazuki’s quivering stomach. He cast the other an amused glance when he saw the metal ornament in his navel, causing the redhead to blush. Yuu ran his tongue along the pierced skin, pressing kisses here and there, Kazuki’s hips bucking against him the whole time. His path ended at the younger man’s hips where he nipped at the skin before running his tongue flat across the abused spot. Yuu moved up to kiss him again, paying special attention to the piercings in the other’s lips.

The redhead felt hands tugging at his belt and lifted his hips when he felt the elder tug at his pants. Yuu pulled the denim off his legs. Before long, Kazuki was naked before him. He took in the sight and his breath hitched at the effect of it. Yuu moved his hands to touch the younger but Kazuki’s placed a hand on his wrist to stop him. “Wait…” the redhead panted. The elder looked at him in question. “I want to see your body, too,” Kazuki requested, tugging at the hem of Yuu’s shirt.

The silver haired man gave a small smirk before moving off the bed to undress himself. He pulled off the form-fitting shirt covering his chest, exposing his taut stomach as it moved up his torso. Then his hands undid his pants, eyes never leaving Kazuki’s as he lowered them, until at last he stood as exposed in front of Kazuki as Kazuki was in front of him. Kazuki’s eyes traveled along the elder’s bare body, every detail committing itself to memory. “What is it?” Yuu asked, his voice smooth and controlled.

“You shouldn’t be allowed to wear clothes,” Kazuki said bluntly.

The elder laughed, going back to the bed and crawling over Kazuki’s body again. He bent his lips to the redhead’s ear. “Neither should you,” he whispered. “You’re so hot and adorable all at once I can’t stand it.” Kazuki gasped out when Yuu nipped at his earlobe. “I don’t know how much longer I can control myself.”

Kazuki shuddered. “Shit…”

“What do you want, Kazuki?” the elder whispered above him. The reply he received was barely above a whisper.

“Touch me.”

Yuu smirked and wrapped his hand around the younger man’s erection. Kazuki gave a low moan in response, head falling back against the pillow. His breath came out in soft pants and moans as Yuu’s hand worked on him. He reached down the elder’s body to reciprocate, causing the elder to flinch in pleasure. Kazuki mimicked Yuu’s actions as best as he could through the pleasure coursing through him. Yuu ran his thumb along the head of Kazuki’s erection, earning a strangled moan in response.

“Lean back,” Kazuki said. Yuu did as told, the redhead sitting up as he settled on his elbows. The younger lie down between his legs, hand still around the elder’s erection, taking a hesitant breath before moving. Yuu hissed when Kazuki ran his tongue up the underside of his cock, a hand tangling in the red locks when Kazuki’s lips wrapped around him.

“Shit…” he groaned. It took a large amount of his self-control not to thrust up into the wet heat but the elder tried his best, letting Kazuki be in control for the time being. Kazuki took more of the man’s erection in his mouth and started to suck, moving his head up and down along the hot flesh while his hand worked what he couldn’t reach. “God, Kazuki… so good,” Yuu breathed. He gave a vocal gasp when the younger took him further. He felt his stomach tighten at the pleasure.  “That’s enough.”

Kazuki pulled away with one last swipe of his tongue along the flesh. “Good?”

“Hell, yes,” Yuu replied, pulling him up to claim his lips in a hard kiss. Kazuki moaned into the kiss. Yuu lowered him on his back again, hooking the younger man’s legs around his hips. He reached for a bottle on his headboard, popping the cap and pouring some of the contents on his fingers before putting it back. “Relax,” the elder cooed, bringing his hand to the other’s entrance. Kazuki shivered as a slick finger teased him, giving a low moan when it slipped inside him.

“More…”

The elder hesitated for a moment before inserting another finger. To his relief, the sound that came from the other man was from pure pleasure. He thrust the digits in and out slowly, scissoring them once in a while, before picking up the pace. By the time Kazuki pushed against his shoulder in protest his entire body was shaking with pleasure. “Ready?” Yuu asked, reaching for his headboard once more.

“Yes… Yes, sempai.”

Yuu rolled a condom over his hardened member and added more lubricant. He positioned himself between Kazuki’s spread legs, braced himself with an arm at the redhead’s side, and pushed his cock inside the younger man in one move. Kazuki moaned as the elder filled him. He placed his hands on Yuu’s toned biceps, gasping when the other gave a slow thrust. “Mm,” Yuu hummed above him. “You feel so hot.”

“You, too.”

“Can I move?”

Kazuki nodded in reply, eyes locked on the elder’s as Yuu thrust into him. The redhead whimpered at the pleasure. Yuu’s pace was slow for only a few minutes before his thrusts grew faster. Kazuki’s breath caught in his throat at the change but soon he was able to match his breathing to the other man’s thrusts. His grip on the elder’s arms would tighten when the pleasure was extremely good. The redhead looked into Yuu’s lust-darkened eyes. “S-sempai... harder, faster,” he panted.

The elder lowered his body against the other man’s, pushing Kazuki’s legs wider and higher against his chest, resting his arms on either side of Kazuki’s head. Kazuki cried out at the desired change in Yuu’s thrusts, their bodies practically flush against each other. The redhead wrapped his arms around the elder’s back so his hands held to Yuu’s broad shoulders. Their pants and moans filled the room. Yuu dipped his head to nip and suck at Kazuki’s neck, causing the younger to shiver, a shiver running down his own body when Kazuki gave a particularly loud cry of pleasure. He continued thrusting at the same angle and felt the other’s fingers dig into his skin.

“Sempai…” Kazuki’s brow creased in pleasure as heat grew in his abdomen. “I-I’m… I’m going to…”

“Going to come, Kazuki?” Yuu asked, voice husky and thick with desire.

The younger nodded fervently. “Yeah…”

“Go ahead, baby. Come for me.”

A long, loud moan left the redhead’s lips as his orgasm hit hard. His back arched against the other man, blunt nails raking along the smooth back beneath them, head tossed back in pleasure. Yuu groaned at the bucking of Kazuki’s hips. He continued thrusting until the heat reached breaking point in his own stomach. “K-Kazuki,” the elder moaned, catching the other man’s lips with his own as his hips jerked almost violently. Kazuki gave a soft moan as Yuu rode out his orgasm. He felt a hand tangle in his hair, full lips still pressed to his, neither of them wanting to break contact. Slowly, their lips disconnected and they looked in to each other’s eyes. Kazuki felt an unfamiliar surge of warmth flood his heart. For a moment, it made his chest hurt. Yuu gave him a lazy smile. “God, you’re hot.”

Kazuki giggled. “Thanks.”

“Come on. We should go shower. Then I’ll find you some clothes and make you coffee before bed.”

The younger blinked. “Am I still spending the night?”

“Yup. I still think you’re too drunk to go home no matter what you say,” Yuu smirked. Kazuki knew there was no point in arguing.

After a hot shower Yuu found the redhead something to wear for the night. Kazuki changed while the elder made coffee. When it was finished they sat on the bed—which now had fresh sheets—in a comfortable silence. Kazuki felt sleep creeping through his body and was finding it rather difficult to finish the drink in his hands. Yuu finished his own mug with a satisfied sigh. He froze, slightly, when Kazuki’s head fell on his shoulder. The elder looked down at the sleeping figure with a soft smile. Yuu placed the coffee mugs on the desk within arm’s reach before laying the younger man down on the bed. He turned off the lights and crawled under the covers himself, gently moving soft strands of red and black hair from the other’s forehead. His only worry now was how long it would take him to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Kazuki gave a sleepy, content sigh, moving closer into the warmth in front of him. A pleasant scent crept into his nose and he nuzzled his face into it more. He heard a deep chuckle above him. Slowly the redhead opened his eyes, brow creased in confusion, and looked up at the source of the laughter. His eyes met a pair of dark brown eyes with an amused glint. They stared at each other for a moment.

A smile tugged at Yuu’s lips. “Good morning.”

The other blinked up at him before gasping in realization. He saw the way their bodies were tangled together and blushed, then blushed harder at the vivid memory of last night’s events. “Oh, god…”

The elder laughed. “I guess you’re much shyer without all the alcohol in your system. You remember last night, then?”

“Yes… sempai,” Kazuki mumbled.                                     

“How much do you remember?”

The younger bit his lip. _Everything_. “A little…”

“Oh? Then let me refresh your memory.” And suddenly Kazuki found himself pinned to the bed and lips pressed against his.

 

Monday at school Manabu and Kazuki came to class with their free-study projects already started. They placed their canvases on their easels and reference pictures on their stands nearby. The redhead looked at the detailed dragon on a piece of thick paper. “Where did you get that?” their teacher asked behind them before Kazuki could.

“Takamiya-sensei,” the brunet greeted.

Takamiya, the oil painting, teacher, was the youngest teacher in the university. He was tall and handsome  with a very aloof appearance. A smile was rare, but a straight compliment was even rarer. Cool, grey eyes looked at them steadily. “Where did you get this dragon picture?” the man repeated.

“Takashima-sensei, the librarian. I asked him if I could recreate it with oil paints,” Manabu explained.

“Do you know how a piece like this is usually made?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And you’re going to recreate it with oils?”

“Yes, sir.”

Takamiya hummed. “So it is Kouyou-kun…”

Manabu blinked at him. “You know Takashima-sensei?”

“Of course. I started teaching here when he was a junior.” Kazuki and Manabu stared in shock. “Should be quite a challenge,” Takamiya commented, “but you’re already doing very well, judging by this first coil of scales. Keep it up.”

“Th-thank you, sensei.”

The taller nodded, glancing at Kazuki’s work next. “Did you do all this yesterday?”

“Yes, sensei,” the redhead confirmed.

“Hmm…” Takamiya looked at the person painted on canvas for a moment, then at the photograph nearby. “Very impressive. I can tell you’ve captured Shiroyama-kun with lots of detail—and affection,” the teacher said before moving on.

Kazuki nearly dropped his paintbrush.

When Manabu entered the library that afternoon he came upon the sight of Kouyou talking casually with his oil painting teacher. “I never thought I’d see you of all people as a librarian—especially here,” Takamiya teased.

Kouyou shrugged. “The hours suit me, it pays well, and it’s not heavy labor,” he admitted.

“Are you still painting in your free time?”

“Yes, sensei.”

“Good. Any new projects?”

The black haired man glanced over at Manabu with an odd glint in his eyes. Takamiya followed his gaze. “A few,” Kouyou replied, then, with a mysterious smile.

“I see,” Takamiya  voiced. Manabu stared at them. “Please take care of my student,” the teacher said.

“I’ll do my best,” the younger bowed. Takamiya left the library with one last glance at the two men.

Manabu turned to the librarian. “What’s going on?” he ventured.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Kouyou smiled brightly.

“Oh…”

“How is your painting coming along?”

“Great! I have the outline and more scales done.”

“Good. I’ve asked Takamiya-sensei to hang it in here.”

The chestnut brunet blushed. “Really?”

Kouyou gave a broad smile. “Absolutely. Let’s get to work, shall we? Katsuragi-kun should be here soon.”

“Hopefully nothing happens this time,” the younger sighed.

“Don’t worry about that. I hear he has a person to escort him here every day.”

Manabu blinked. “Who?”

The elder shrugged. “Whoever Ayako-sensei assigns.”

“So not Yuu.”

“No… much to his disappointment, I’m sure,” Kouyou said with a small smile. Manabu chuckled.

 

“My name is Sujk. This is Yo. We’ll be your escorts today,” a brunet introduced to the auburn. A man with very light blond hair gave a small wave.

“Oh… I’m Leda,” the auburn returned.

Sujk had brown hair with natural highlights. He had a lip piercing similar to Manabu’s as well as one in his left eyebrow. Yo was taller with wider eyes and a more squarely shaped face. His hair had long strips running down his chest. The three began their trek to the library in silence. Sujk and Yo walked behind Leda but remained close.

Leda turned to face the other two students. “Thank you for doing this,” he said with a smile.

“You’re welcome,” Yo returned.

“Besides, this way we get to meet you for sure,” Sujk added. “Yuu has told us a lot about you.”

The shortest of the three froze in shock. “Y-Tsukamoto-san has…?”

“We’re friends,” Yo explained, “even though Sujk and I are in sculpting instead of architecture.”

“Oh…”

“You’re pretty, just like Yuu said,” Sujk smiled. Leda turned bright red.

Yo nudged Sujk in the side. “I don’t think you were supposed to tell.”

“Why not?” the brunet blinked.

“I think we should keep going,” Leda suggested and continued toward the library. Yo and Sujk followed. They continued their trek undisturbed. Yo and Sujk discussed their classes, seemingly ignoring the auburn haired man in front of them. In a way Leda was grateful for that because it meant no more talk of what Yuu had said about him. When they reached the library doors Leda turned to them with a smile. “Thanks again,” he bowed.

“You’re welcome,” the blond returned. He and Sujk waved before heading down the stairs.

Sujk turned to face Leda. “Yuu liked to go to the American deli on Saturdays. Maybe you should run into each other,” he suggested, winked, and left.

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Leda groaned and slumped onto the table in front of him. There he was, sitting at one of the outdoor tables of Suji’s Deli in Roppongi, waiting to see Yuu. He was dressed in a loose pair of black cargo pants and a white shirt. The neckline was below his collarbone and the sleeves were nearly to his elbows. He had accessorized with beads, a tribal pendant, and a thick bead bracelet on his left wrist. There was even a light amount of makeup around his eyes. Leda smoothed down his clothes with shaking hands. “This is stupid. I don’t even know if this is the right restaurant,” he scolded himself.

“Depends what you’re looking for,” a voice said as a shadow loomed over him.

Leda looked up. “Yuu…”

The black haired man smiled. “Hello, beautiful. What are you doing here?”Yuu asked, sitting across from him. “Are you hungry?”

“Y-Yes, actually.”

“Can I join you?”

The auburn smiled. “Sure.”

“Have you ever eaten here before?”

“Once… a long time ago when people thought my eyes weren’t a freak of nature,” the younger admitted. “Sorry,” he apologized with a nervous smile.

Yuu shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Hey, I was thinking of going to Yoyogi Park afterwards. Do you want to come with me?” Leda's smile brightened and he gave an enthusiastic nod. “Great! First, let’s eat.” The younger nodded again. “Oh… I understand you met my friends with week.”

“Sujk and Yo? Yes, they were kind enough to escort me to the library,” Leda replied.

“Did they say anything weird to you?”

The auburn knew he meant if they had talked about him. “No, I don’t think so,” he said slowly. “They were very polite.”

Yuu turned to his menu with a hum. He messed with strands of hair falling over his shoulder. “Good.”

After lunch the two students made their way across Tokyo to Roppongi to Yoyogi Park, Leda sticking close to the taller man so he wouldn’t get lost. The park was lit by sunshine. The crowds were not too large and the two were able to walk the paths without being interrupted. For a while they walked in silence, enjoying the scenery, until Leda gave a soft sigh. “This is nice,” he smiled.

The elder turned to him. “Hmm?”

“The air… the sun… the scenery… walking with someone…” Yuu chuckled. “I don’t usually have company on the weekends. It’s hard for me to make friends so I spend a lot of time by myself.”

Yuu looked at him. “You seem rather at ease with this.”

The auburn shrugged. “I’m used to it, I guess. Manabu-kun is a friend—actually, the first I’ve made in a long time—but we don’t know each other well enough to meet on weekends.”

“That’s alright. You have two years to change that.”

“Not quite. More like a year and four months. Wow; it’s a little hard to believe senior year is so close.”

“Graduation…”

Leda's eyes widened in realization. “Oh, yeah…” He turned away with a sad expression. “I forgot you’re a senior already.”

Yuu hummed. “It’s hard to believe sometimes.”

The younger man’s shoulders slumped. In less than four months he wouldn’t be able to see Yuu anymore. Not only would it make next year harder… it would also make it lonelier. “So what will you do after graduation?” he ventured.

“I have an internship lined up. It’s for, uh… the man who designed the library at our school,” Yuu admitted.

“That’s great!” Leda marveled.

“Thanks,” the elder said with a shy smile. The auburn stifled his giggle at the adorable sight. “What about you? What are your plans?”

“I’m going to work. I really like the store I’m at now. They even let me put the outfits together for the displays. My manager knows the executive for my favorite brand and… she’s going to set up a meeting for me the next time he comes to check the store.”

Yuu gave a broad smile. “That sounds wonderful. Congratulations.”

The younger looked at his feet. “Thank you…”

They spent the rest of the day at the park until Leda had to go to work. Yuu walked him halfway since he was going the other direction. “Can you make it from here?” he asked the auburn.

“Mm,” Leda nodded.

“Okay. I’ll see you at school, beautiful,” the elder smiled and turned away.

 

Leda placed a book on top of the pile in his hands with a dejected sigh. He picked up another book, eyes moving to gaze outside. He caught sight of Yuu, Sujk, and Yo in the courtyard. Another sigh left him.

The chestnut brunet beside him looked from the three to Leda. “Something wrong?” he quirked.

The taller was quiet for a moment. “Yuu is a senior…”

“Yeah?”

“Less than four months from now I won’t be able to see him anymore. He’ll forget about me and if we run into each other in the streets we’ll be strangers—even more than we are now.”

Manabu shook his head. “I don’t think he could ever forget you. Not with how devoted he is to you. So you’re admitting to me you like him?” he asked suddenly.

Leda sunk into the chair with a dreamy sigh. “I’d like to like him… I think it’s more of a crush right now.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Have you ever had a crush on someone?”

“I think so… but we hardly ever spoke which is how most crushes are, you know? One person watches another from a distance but they never hang out or get to know each other. What you and Yuu have is not a crush.”

“Then what is it?”

The shorter man thought for a moment. “I don’t know.”

“Don’t know what?” Kouyou asked behind him.

“W-What category these go to,” the brunet stammered about the books in his hands.

Kouyou looked at them in thought. His lips curved into a slow smile as he put his hands on Manabu’s and slowly pulled the books out of the brunet’s hold. “Techniques,” the man said. Manabu stared up at the taller man, heat rising to his cheeks at the glint in Kouyou’s amber-flecked eyes. The librarian walked away with the books.

Leda looked at them in confusion. “Techniques for what?”

Manabu blushed harder. “Drawing the human body.”


	7. Chapter 7

Manabu collapsed into the empty chair behind him with a groan. “I’m so exhausted…” he breathed. His feet and fingers ached, his shoulders were tense, and his eyes felt strained. “Such a long day,” the brunet complained. “No work this weekend… but no Kazuki, either.” In fact, now that Manabu thought about it, he hadn’t spent the weekend with his best friend for three weeks in a row. He thought about doing something with Leda but, like Manabu, the auburn worked most weekends.

Kouyou came over with a soft smile. “Tired?”

“Mm,” the younger admitted. “Today has been very long for a Friday. Do you know what I mean?”

The black haired man nodded. “Absolutely. Any plans for this weekend?” he asked.

“No… Nothing to do and no one to do anything with,” the brunet sighed.

The elder was quiet for a minute. “Would you like to go to the movies with me? I’d rather not go alone.”

Manabu looked at him in pleasant surprise. “I’d like that.”

Kouyou gave a large smile.

 

Saturday afternoon Manabu stood outside the movie theatre Kouyou had picked, waiting for the older man to arrive. He had been a little unsure of doing this last night. It seemed weird to be doing something so casual with a teacher. Then again, Kouyou wasn’t an actual teacher; he just held the honorific. Besides, the age difference between them was not in the usual teacher-student age difference range anyway. Kouyou was more like a sempai. Yet, for some reason, Manabu couldn’t think of him that way, either. _So if he’s not a teacher or a sempai… what is he to me_? Manabu pondered. _A friend_? _No, that’s not quite it. What is our relationship_?

Leda's question came to mind. ‘ _Have you ever had a crush on someone_?’

The brunet stood in a stupor. _A crush? He can’t be. Then why do I blush every time he has that glint in his eyes? Why does my heart feel light when he smiles? Why do I think he’s so beautiful? Why am I so drawn to him? A crush_ … “Oh, my god.”

“Something wrong?”

Manabu started at the voice, whirling around to face Kouyou’s questioning brow. “Takashima-sensei…”

“Come on, Manabu, we’re not at school anymore. You can call me Kouyou,” the taller smiled lightly.

“Oh…” the younger blushed. He noticed the elder’s clothing. “I feel a little plain,” Manabu admitted. The taller blinked. “Your clothes are always so stylish and here I am in jeans and a t-shirt.”

Kouyou chuckled. “You look great. Come on; our movie’s waiting.”

“Right,” the brunet smiled and followed the elder inside the cinema. They paid for their tickets and concessions, followed the crowds to the right theatre room, and found good seats. Manabu looked around at the gathering audience. “There are quite a few kids here,” he commented.

“Well, it is an animated movie,” the elder reminded. “It must be family time or something.”

“We don’t really fit in…”

Kouyou scoffed with a smile. “Fitting in is for those who aren’t unique enough to stand out.”

The brunet stared at him in surprise. “Wow. Talk about inspirational,” he teased, making the other laugh. “Where is your family?” the younger asked.

“Kanagawa. My sisters come visit me sometimes but usually just my niece comes over.”

“You’re an uncle?”

Kouyou nodded. “What about you?”

“My older sister is married but they don’t have kids yet. She’s in central Tokyo.”

“What about your parents?”

“Died when I was twelve.”

The black haired man’s eyes widened in shock. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay,” Manabu assured. “I’ve learned to cope with it. I still have the memories. You know… I think they knew they were going to die. They had a will made just days before and had everything we’d ever need planned. It’s okay,” he repeated with a smile. The elder gave a soft, sympathetic smile in return. “Oh, it’s starting,” Manabu voiced as the lights dimmed in the theatre.

The two men watched the previews in silence. One was for another animated film, another was a teaser trailer for a popular action film. The longest preview was for a romantic series based off a book. Kouyou turned to look at the chestnut brunet beside him. “Manabu…” he whispered as the opening credits began for their movie.

“Hmm?” the younger quirked, turning to him with a raised brow.

The taller hesitated. Then he took Manabu’s hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze. “Thanks for coming with me.”

Manabu smiled, grateful for the darkness of the theatre hiding his blush. “You’re welcome.”

 

“So what next?” Kouyou asked as he and Manabu left the cinema. “There’s still plenty of daylight left. Are you hungry at all?” he suggested.

“A little. Those concessions didn’t fill me up very well,” the younger confessed.

“Why don’t we go walk around until we find a place, then?”

“Sure. That sounds…”

“No can do, I’m afraid,” a voice said and the two looked ahead of them to see four men glaring at them. The leader, who was easy to pick out because he stood in front of the others, gave a smile that was not polite in the least bit. He had short hair that was spiked to the front and several facial piercings. “If it isn’t Takashima,” the man said, detest punctuating every word.

The black haired man in question looked back steadily. “And who are you?”

“You don’t remember me?”

“You don’t exactly look like someone worth remembering,” Kouyou said bluntly.

One of the other three glared even more. “Why, you little…”

The leader held out an arm to stop him. “Asahina Kou. I was a year ahead of you at Tama Ito. Remember me now?” he quirked.

“Oh, yeah…” the taller mused. “My friends and I knocked you out in less than five minutes.”

“And we were the ones who got expelled!” shouted a different goon. This one had a chain leading from his lip piercing to an earring.

“Easy, Takeda,” Asahina calmed. “We all know we picked the fight in the first place.”

“So what do you want?” Kouyou demanded.

“A chance at redemption. Where are your friends? This should be an even match, don’t you think?”

“Busy with their new lives. See, unlike you, they didn’t throw away their futures because they thought some under-classmen were taking over their turf. It doesn’t look like your habits have changed much.”

Asahina’s smile turned into a teeth-bared scowl. “You bastard.”

“No, I’m pretty sure that was you.”

“Come on, Kou,” the fourth thug urged impatiently. “Let’s just get it over with!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Kouyou interjected. “You’d be causing a public disturbance and I’m pretty sure you’d rather avoid jail time. As tough as you think you are… there are guys ten times worse than you in prison. I can guarantee you, they’ll be sure to put you in your place in no time.”

The four men glared at him. Asahina gave a jerk of his head to the left. “This isn’t over, Takashima,” he threatened as his gang walked away. The man cast a cold glance at Manabu before leaving.

Kouyou waited until the gang was out of sight. Then he turned to the brunet beside him. “Are you okay?”

Manabu nodded. “I’m fine…”

“I’m sorry you had to be a part of something like that.”

“It’s fine.”

The elder sighed, wrapping his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders and directing him in a different direction. “Come on… Let’s get out of here.”

The chestnut brunet was silent until they had reached streets that were more open. “Was any of that true? Any of what they said?” he ventured.

“All of it,” Kouyou confirmed. “I wasn’t the one to knock out Asahina, though. That was my friend Akira. Still… I guess it won’t stop them from hurting any of us just to feel better about what happened.”

Manabu looked up at him. “Will you be okay… if they find you?”

Kouyou gave a soft smile. “I might be worse for wear after they’re through with me but they won’t kill me. They’re too scared of the consequences.” The younger sighed, unsure, but nodded to show he trusted what Kouyou was telling him.

 

“Will you show me more of your paintings?”

Kouyou’s head snapped up at the question. He blinked slowly, uncertain if he had heard the other correctly. “Y-You want to… They’re all at my apartment,” he stuttered.

“So?”

“W…. You want to come over?”

Manabu raised a brow. “Is that okay?”

“Sure…” the elder conceded. “I guess it’s fair, since you’ve only seen one piece.”

“Are you afraid to show me something?” the chestnut brunet quirked teasingly.

“No. I just haven’t had people over for a while,” Kouyou admitted. “Okay. When you’re finished with lunch we can go,” he promised with a smile.

The younger nodded with a smile of his own. He could tell the other was nervous and had to stifle the laughter bubbling inside him.

After they had finished their lunch, Kouyou led Manabu through the city toward his apartment. For some reason Manabu felt compelled to memorize the way as if he knew he would be visiting again. The elder led him to an apartment complex with cherry blossoms in front along the street. They took an elevator to the sixteenth floor and walked to the unit at the end of the hall. “Sorry if it’s a little messy,” Kouyou apologized before opening the door, moving aside to let Manabu go first. “I only have one bedroom and no storage so everything had to either be hung up or stuffed in the closet.” The two men entered the living room. The taller took a nervous breath. “Feel free to look around. I’ll go get more out of the closet.”

“Okay,” the brunet smiled and watched as Kouyou walked toward his bedroom. Manabu looked around the apartment. It was small and a little cluttered because of all the art hanging on the walls. The brunet started from one side of the room and made his way around, looking at all the pieces. Most had been painted with nothing but ink and were more like outlines. The ones with color stood out drastically. Each was well made and beautiful. Manabu paused at a painting of cherry blossoms by the balcony door. He looked outside and saw the painting was a reflection of the trees outside the apartment complex. Kouyou had a perfect view of them. Manabu looked up at the approaching footsteps. “I like this one the best,” he smiled, pointing to the cherry blossoms.

“Thanks,” the elder grinned. “It was just something I felt like doing; it’s not an assignment. Here are some more,” he explained and held out a large portfolio of paintings.

Manabu began flipping through the pictures. They were all impressive and unique. It was as if Kouyou never painted the same thing twice. The brunet stopped at a geisha, outlined with ink and enhanced with colors. “Wow…” he breathed. “Did you have a model for this?”

Kouyou shook his head. “Just a picture in my head.”

“It’s great! She looks so real…”

The black haired man blushed. “Thanks…”

“Are you working on anything right now?” the younger quirked eagerly.

The other chuckled. “I’ll show you when it’s finished.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Manabu grinned. “Good.” He noticed a line of picture frames on the table behind the couch. “Are these your friends?” The elder hummed. Manabu looked at the people in the photos. His brow creased as he looked at a certain one. _Why does he look familiar? I’m probably imagining it_ … “What do they do?”

“One is a photographer, two are sculptors, and the one with the bandana on his face is a graphic designer. That’s Akira.”

“Graphic designer for what?”

“Mostly video games, but he can do web sites and computer graphics, too.”

“You guys look really close.”

Kouyou chuckled. “Fighting brings a lot of people together. I’m going to put these back. Why don’t you pick out a movie or something? I don’t have anything to do all day.”

“Sure,” the younger agreed.

By the time Manabu headed home it was nearly eight o’clock. Kouyou had ordered in for them so they didn’t have to worry about what to do for dinner. The two men watched three movies, all in a row, two of them having been Manabu’s pick. The elder walked him to the door. “Can you make it home?” he asked.

The brunet nodded, bending down to secure his shoes. “I know my way,” he assured the other.

“Okay. Thanks for spending the day with me. I hope you had fun.”

“I did,” Manabu smiled. “Thanks for inviting me out.”

Kouyou nodded. “I’ll see you at school.”

“Yeah.” The younger turned to leave, pausing suddenly in the middle of the doorway. He turned to the black haired man. “Will you still be our librarian next school year?” Manabu ventured.

The elder gave a warm smile. “You bet. I’ll need some helping hands,” he hinted.

Manabu laughed. “I’ll be there.”

“Good night, Manabu.”

“Good night… Kouyou.”


	8. Chapter 8

The school year was nearly over. Manabu was spending more time in the library since most of his classes were running finals. Takamiya was still grading their final projects so Manabu’s dragon painting had yet to be hanged in the library. The chestnut brunet watched Leda across the library with a smile. The auburn giggled at what Yuu was telling him. The elder had been visiting them more frequently over the past few weeks. Leda had forgotten his shyness and hugged the other when he was presented with the miniature Eiffel Tower. Both were now wearing large smiles as they talked and laughed.

“I think they make a cute couple,” Manabu commented. He received a dejected sigh in response. “Kazuki? What’s the matter?”

“Nothing…”

“Liar. You’ve been depressed for weeks. What’s going on?”

The redhead sighed again. “I met someone.”

“Who?”

“The guy in my painting.”

“When?”

“That weekend. We… spent the night together,” Kazuki blushed.

Manabu blinked. “And?”

The taller sighed. “I haven’t seen him since. I’ve been going to the café every weekend hoping to meet him again. I go to the park… where we drank together… All in hopes of seeing him again.”

“But you haven’t had any luck,” the younger stated.

“No…”

“Why do you want to see him so badly anyway?”

“Because… I fell for him.”

The brunet gaped. “You what?”

Kazuki nodded in confirmation. “Hard. It hurts; not seeing him again. I don’t want to think that I was just a one-night stand to him but… I’m starting to think I was.”

Manabu sighed. “Oh, Zuki…”

“Isn’t there anyone you’ve wanted by your side all the time?” Kazuki inquired suddenly. “Someone you want to hold hands with? Wondered what it would be like to kiss them?” Manabu’s eyes darted to the black haired man at the counter. “That’s what I feel for him.” Kazuki took books in his hands and continued among the shelves. “He’s handsome… his lips are soft, his hair is soft, he smells good. He made me feel… special. I guess I should just be glad it happened and move on.”

“Well… maybe he just got busy and can’t get in touch with you. Did you exchange numbers?”

“No.”

“Then I’m sure that’s the reason for it.”

The elder sighed heavily. “I guess…”

“Come on, Zuki,” the brunet urged gently. “Don’t give up hope.”

Kazuki managed a small smile. “Yeah…”

Kouyou picked up another book and checked the card on the inside. He matched it with a name on the computer, checked it off, and continued on to another book. A person leaned on the other side of the counter before him. “I’m looking for a book on photography techniques based on camera types,” they said.

“Every technique book is grouped with the subject. You should find it at the end of the photography section,” Kouyou replied calmly.

“Oh, well, you see, I haven’t been here for a few years and I’m worried things may have been rearranged.”

The black haired man looked up slowly. A bemused smirk tugged at his lips. “Aoi.”

The other man grinned. “Uruha.”

“Good to know you haven’t forgotten your code name.”

“I could say the same for you.”

The two men laughed. “Where’ve you been, Yuu? I haven’t heard from you in a while.”

Yuu shrugged. “Here and there. I went to visit my parents for three weeks… My grandmother is sick.”

Kouyou’s brow creased. “Is everything okay?”

“She had a pneumonia scare. It was looking pretty bad for a while but she’s better now.”

“Good.”

“So how are you? I see you have an easy job.”

“Oh, yeah! It’s actually a lot of fun. I have great help, I meet lots of people—I even ran into Takamiya-sensei.”

“No kidding!”

“Have you met anyone interesting lately?”

Yuu smiled. “Actually, I did meet this one guy…”

A dull clatter and thud caught their attention. The two men at the counter, Leda, and Yuu turned to the source of the noise. Everyone looked at a frozen redhead, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, staring at the newcomer talking to Kouyou. Manabu looked from Kazuki to the man and back the same time Kouyou did. The same look of understanding settled on their faces.

“Kazuki!” Yuu exclaimed with a broad grin. He ran to the redhead. Before he could completely reach him, however, Kazuki put a hand on his chest to stop him. “What’s wrong?” the elder asked.

“Y-You disappeared. I haven’t seen you for three weeks,” Kazuki said.

The silver haired man gave a short chuckle. “I had family things to take care of. Besides, how was I supposed to call you when you never gave me your number?” The redhead stammered.

Manabu scoffed. “Told you,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

Before Kazuki could reply Yuu pulled him forward and kissed him hard on the mouth. Kazuki moaned, his resolve visibly crumbling under the elder’s power. When they pulled apart the redhead had to lean against the bookcase behind him. “Go out with me?” Yuu asked.

Kazuki gave the largest smile anyone had seen him give in nearly a month. “Yes, sempai,” he replied and Yuu kissed him again.

The other four stared at the display, blushes rising to Leda and Manabu’s cheeks. Yuu cleared his throat. “Maybe we should give them some time to themselves,” he suggested.

Leda blinked when he was taken by the hand and pulled toward the door. “Where are we going?”

“Have you seen the fountains at night?”

“No.”

“You will.” Leda waved at Kouyou and Manabu with a giddy grin before Yuu could pull him out the door.

“I thought you came to see me,” Kouyou reminded his friend.

Yuu pulled away from Kazuki long enough for them to catch their breaths. “Why don’t we all go to dinner? The four of us,” he suggested with a smile.

Kouyou looked at Manabu. “Do you want to?”

“Sure,” the brunet agreed, “but after we finish here.”

 

“You ran into Asahina?” Yuu repeated incredulously.

“Not just Asahina—his whole gang. All four of them,” Kouyou corrected. “They’re looking to repay the favor so be careful. Tell the others to be on the lookout. I’m just glad I was able to keep them at bay for Manabu’s sake.”

“That must have been scary,” Kazuki sympathized.

Yuu scoffed. “He doesn’t have anything to worry about if Kouyou’s with him. He’s rather tough, even though you wouldn’t think so with his pretty face.”

“Gee, thanks,” the taller scowled. Manabu and Kazuki chuckled. “Yuu would always end up with a busted lip.”

“Yeah, and most of the time it didn’t even have time to heal before someone else came along looking for a fight. Akira always had the bloody knuckles and Takanori had the black eyes.”

“Yutaka usually came out with everything.”

“You and I walked away with barely anything.”

“Good times,” Kouyou grinned. Yuu laughed. “It’s getting late. We should probably get these guys home.”

“Kazuki’s going with me. We have a lot of catching up to do,” Yuu announced, wrapping his arm around the redhead.

“Fine. I’ll take Manabu home, then,” Kouyou conceded.

The brunet gawked. “What?” he nearly squeaked.

The elder turned to him with a raised brow. “To your apartment? You don’t have to invite me inside.”

“Oh,” Manabu flushed. “Okay. Yeah; that’d be great.”

Yuu turned to Kazuki. “Now, I have some unpacking to do and then I’m planning on taking a shower. Would you like to join me?” he inquired with a waggle of his eyebrows. Kazuki blushed.

“Oi!” Kouyou exclaimed, smacking his friend on the arm. “Have you no shame? We don’t want to hear that kind of nasty talk!”

 

When Manabu entered the library on the last day of school he was practically tackled by a taller, auburn haired man. “Manabu, it’s amazing! Takamiya-sensei brought it over this morning and Takashima-sensei hung it up in the perfect place!” Leda grinned at him. He took the brunet’s hand and pulled him toward the reception desk. “See?” the taller inquired, pointing to the large canvas on the back wall.

Manabu stared up at the dragon he had painted. It looked different from a distance. Beside the canvas was Kouyou’s own dragon, hung up so someone could see the similarities and differences of the two paintings at the same time. “Wow…”

“You’re really good,” Leda complimented.

“Thanks.”

“And you two make a good pair.”

The brunet blinked. “Huh? Who?”

“You and Takashima-sensei. I see the way you two look at each other,” the auburn grinned. “I wonder how long it’s going to take for you guys to get together.”

“Leda…” Manabu blushed.

The taller giggled. “Don’t worry. I won’t say anything,” he promised before turning away. “Well, I have to deliver these Fine Notices to teachers and then I’m done for the day.”

The other blinked. “Already?”

“Mm. Takashima-sensei said I could go early so I can go shop for Yuu’s graduation present.”

“The ceremony isn’t until Sunday.”

Leda blushed. “I know…”

Manabu chuckled. “Go on.”

The auburn hugged him. “I’ll see you next year. Thanks for being my friend,” he said, grabbed a stack of papers, and ran out of the library. Manabu turned back to the paintings.

“Well done,” Kouyou’s voice came behind him.

“Thanks…”

“I have something for you.”

“You do?” Manabu quirked, turning around to face the elder.

Kouyou nodded. He brought out a thick piece of paper similar to what his dragon was painted on. “It looks like normal watercolors but I promise it’s not,” the elder explained before showing him the picture.

Manabu looked at the painting in awe. “It’s… the library.” He peered closer. “And Leda and me. Did you paint this from memory?”

“Mm. Unlike Yuu, I don’t carry a camera with me 24-7.”

“I love it,” the brunet smiled. “I really do. Thank you so much.”

The elder beamed back. “You’re welcome. This is what I was working on all that time.”

“It’s great,” the younger said.

“I’m glad. We have a lot of work to do today and, since it’s just the two of us, I think it’s going to be a late night. Are you up for it?”

Manabu nodded. “Let’s get started.”

 

Leda thanked the shopkeeper as he exited the bookstore. He looked at the bag in his hands with a satisfied smile. The auburn dug out his cell phone to check the time. _Dinner time_ , he mused. _I think I’ll just grab something on the way home and get this wrapped_. He had just rounded a corner when another body blocked his path. The auburn looked up and froze.

“Hey, good-lookin’,” a man said with a non-too pleasant smile. “Where you headed?”

“H-Home,” the other managed.

“Got any cash?” asked another.

“No.”

“A card, then? Give us your pin and hand it over.”

“No. Leave me alone,” Leda scowled. He moved to walk around the men but was pulled back and pinned against a brick wall.

“I guess we’ll just have to take it by force,” the first man growled before Leda felt a hard smack against his cheek. “Hand it over or I’ll hit you again.”

“No.” Sure enough another punch landed on his cheek. Blows landed on his chest, stomach, and sides. Leda thought of screaming for help. Maybe if he shouted ‘fire’ someone would come quickly. As soon as he tried to say the word, however, he was slapped hard right across the mouth. Any time he tried to call out for help he was stopped. All he could do was wait it out.

Sujk glanced across the street and stopped his friend. “Is that…?” he voiced with a creased brow.

Yo looked over, eyes widening. “Katsuragi-kun.”

“We have to do something.” Almost immediately police officers rushed into the alley and pulled the men apart. The two thugs were pushed into cars. Sujk and Yo watched as Leda gave one of the police his statement. Then, as the police drove away, he bolted down the street. “Call Yuu.”

The blond nodded, pulling out his cell phone. “Yuu,” he said when the other answered. “We just saw Leda getting mugged. Police caught them but Leda ran away.”

“What? Where did he go?” the other demanded.

“My guess is the library.”

Yuu said nothing before hanging up.

 

Manabu leaned against the counter with a relieved sigh. “We’re finished,” he declared.

The black haired man chuckled. “Yes, finally finished.”

“So much for this not being heavy labor,” the younger teased and Kouyou laughed. “Kazuki tells me Yuu asked him to move in with him. Don’t you think it’s too soon?”

“Perhaps… but I know Yuu wouldn’t ask if he wasn’t serious about it,” the elder said.

“Hmm…. I guess. Besides, Zuki seems serious about him, too.”

“I know Yuu is serious about Kazuki-kun.”

Manabu looked at him. “How do you know?”

“This is the first time he’s dated a guy. He’s had flings and one-night stands but never actually dated another man until now.”

“Oh… Have you ever dated a man?” the brunet quirked.

Kouyou blinked at him. “Just once. Why?” he asked.

The younger looked away nervously. “Just curious…”

“Have you ever dated a man?” the taller countered.

Manabu shook his head. “But… I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea if the right person asked me,” he confessed. The elder looked at him in surprise. “The idea of Leda and Yuu getting together doesn’t bug me. And, when Yuu and Kazuki were kissing, that didn’t bother me, either. It was just a little embarrassing because it was my best friend. I think people should be free to like whom they choose and not get ridiculed for it. I don’t think people should feel their attraction to someone is weird. People shouldn’t be bothered by who other people like. It’s none of their business, anyway. You shouldn’t be ashamed of who you like. You shouldn’t make others ashamed of who they like, either. I’m sure it’s even more intimidating to tell another guy you have feelings for them—and for a girl to tell another girl. Still, you can’t help who you fall for.”

“Manabu,” Kouyou said slowly.

The brunet looked up in question. “Hmm?”

“There’s something I want to tell you,” the elder voiced, moving to stand in front of the other man. He closed the distance between them, braced himself with his hands on the counter at Manabu’s sides, and looked steadily at the younger man.

The chestnut brunet looked up in question and confusion. His heart beat in an irregular pattern at the close proximity of their bodies. Kouyou’s scent invaded his senses. He could see the perfect curve of the elder’s lips and the amber flecks in his brown eyes. “What is it?” he managed to ask in a calm voice.

Kouyou leaned forward until they were mere inches apart. He tilted his head ever so slightly. The brunet beneath him focused on his lips, shaking in anticipation. Suddenly, Kouyou stopped. He pulled away almost hesitantly. “I’ll see you next year,” he said and stepped back.

Manabu blinked up at him in confusion. He was about to ask if that was all when a flash of auburn ran past the reception desk. “Leda?” Manabu and Kouyou followed the other to Leda's favorite table. The slender man crawled under the table and curled into himself. “Leda, what’s wrong?” the brunet urged. He gasped when he noticed the injuries on Leda's pale skin. “Is that blood?!”

“What happened? Who did this?” Kouyou pressed.

Hurried footsteps approached and the two turned to see Yuu rushing toward them. Yuu pushed past them, immediately joining the huddling man under the table. “Leda? Leda, look at me,” he urged gently.

Leda's purple eyes locked on Yuu. Tears ran down his cheeks instantly. “They-They wanted my money. All I had was a card but I wouldn’t give it to them. I-I tried to yell for help but every time I tried they hit me,” he said through the tears.

“Who did?” the elder asked.

The auburn shook his head. “Two men on the street. I don’t know who they were,” he explained. “I-I was so scared…” Leda whimpered before bursting into sobs, curling even more into himself.

Yuu’s brow creased with pain. He took the younger by the arm and placed it on his shoulder, then pulled Leda gently forward until he could pick him up into his arms. Leda hugged Yuu as tightly as he could through the pain, curling his fingers into the fabric of the elder’s shirt, his head buried against a broad shoulder. Yuu held him tenderly. His hands ran up and down the auburn’s back soothingly. It seemed several minutes had passed before Leda's sobs quieted to soft cries. Leda pulled back to his original spot, apologizing for the large, wet stain on Yuu’s shoulder. The elder simply smiled before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the auburn’s forehead. “Come home with me. I’ll take care of you and keep you safe,” he promised.

Leda nodded. He followed Yuu out from under the table. “How did you know I was here?” he croaked.

“Sujk and Yo saw you just before the police arrived. They called me,” the elder explained. “Let’s go.” Yuu took Leda firmly by the hand, bowed to Kouyou and Manabu, and led the other out of the library in silence.

Kouyou gave a heavy exhale. “Manabu.”

“Yes, sensei?”

“I’ll walk you home—just to be safe.”

“Yes, sensei.”

It was the most torturously silent walk they had ever shared.


	9. Chapter 9

Leda looked up at the house in uncertainty. Yuu gave his hand a squeeze. “It’s just me and my mom. We’re close to the university so I decided to stay at home,” he explained.

“Are you sure I’m welcome here? She doesn’t know me.”

“Of course you are. I’ll be right beside you the whole time,” the elder soothed with a warm smile. He led the auburn through the gated entrance and into the house. The two unhooked hands only long enough to take off their shoes. Yuu led the way into a bright living room. “Mom, I’m home,” he announced.

“Welcome home,” a melodic voice greeted. A middle-aged woman walked out of the kitchen to meet them. “How was your day? Your order of blue print paper arrived while you were—oh, dear,” the woman gasped when she saw the two.

“Mom, this is Katsuragi Leda, a junior at my college. He’s had quite a scare so I offered him a place with us for the night.”

“Sorry for intruding…” Leda bowed.

“Oh, please, dear, think nothing of it,” Mrs. Tsukamoto assured him. “Should I bring up an extra futon or prepare the guest room?”

“Oh, no, I hate to be such a bo…”

“It’s okay, mom. We can share my bed,” Yuu cut in. “I’m going to take Leda upstairs and help him get settled in. Is it okay if he takes a bath or shower?”

“Absolutely. I just put new towels in the closet,” the woman informed.

“Great.” Yuu pulled Leda along to a staircase. He paused to talk to his mother again. “Can you make us something to eat?”

Mrs. Tsukamoto nodded and smiled. “Would you like me to bring it to your room?”

The black haired man gave a grateful smile. “Yes, please.”

“All right, dears. I’ll bring it up as soon as it’s ready,” she said and went back to the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Leda managed before Yuu pulled him away.

Yuu opened the door to his bedroom and pulled the younger inside. “Sit,” he said gently, gesturing to the large bed at one end of the room. Leda did as told. He looked around the room as the elder searched through his closet. Blue prints, sketches, and building models covered the walls and shelves. Yuu found what he was looking for and joined the auburn on the bed, first aid kit in hand. “A lot of this stuff is going to sting so I apologize in advance,” he explained.

“Oh, I can do this,” Leda insisted.

The elder shook his head. “Let me take care of you.”

Leda felt his heart melt. “You have taken care of me…” he said softly, looking down at his hands. Yuu placed a hand on the auburn’s left cheek to lift his head. The younger looked at him in question, blushing when Yuu stroked the skin under his thumb.

“I don’t want you to see… because I don’t want to see anymore sadness in your eyes,” the elder admitted in a quiet voice. “Let me help,” he pled. Leda gave a short nod. Yuu smiled and opened the kit. He wet a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol, gently placing it on the cut on Leda's lip first. The auburn cringed at the burn but stayed still. Yuu went over every open wound he could find, put a salve on them, and wrapped a light layer of gauze around the other’s left elbow. “It’s going to get wet during your bath but it should still allow the salve to work. I’ll put on a new bandage when you’re done.”

The auburn looked at the gauze. “I don’t have any clothes with me,” he pointed out.

“I have some old clothes that should fit you. I’ll go draw your bath,” Yuu smiled, moving off the bed. He put the first aid kit on his desk and left the room. When he came back Yuu found Leda a shirt and pajama pants for the night. The auburn took a relaxing bath, dressed in the clothes Yuu had given him, and rejoined the elder for dinner in Yuu’s room. By the time they were finished the hour was well in to the night.

After dinner the two men settled back on the bed to watch a movie. It was one of Leda's favorites and he practically knew it by heart. The auburn became distracted by the forgotten bag he had brought with him. He bit at his lip, wondering when he should give the gift to the other man.

“What’s the matter?” Yuu’s voice came to bring the younger back to the present. The black haired man looked at him with a questioning brow.

Leda hesitated. Then he took a deep breath and picked up his bag. “It’s for you… for graduation. I was going to wrap it but… well… I was held up,” he explained, handing Yuu the bag. “It’s that book you’ve been wanting—the one about the architectural masterpieces.”

Yuu pulled the book out of the plastic bag. Leda was grateful to see it hadn’t been damaged along the way. A large smile formed on the elder’s lips—along with a flush of color. Leda blinked in surprise. Yuu was blushing! “You remembered,” the elder said in surprise.

“Mm…”

“Thank you,” the black haired man told him. Then Yuu leaned over and kissed the auburn softly on the lips. The younger followed his lips as he pulled away, reluctant to let the other go. He looked up into the dark brown eyes above with an unspoken request. So Yuu kissed him again, this time more firmly, and Leda responded. Their lips moved against each other softly, slowly. This time when the elder broke the kiss he remained only a few inches away.

Leda let out a soft breath. “Yuu…”

“Hmm?”

The low hum sent shivers down the auburn’s spine. “I like you.”

“I like you, too.” The auburn was pushed back against the bed by the force of the elder’s kiss. He places his hands on Yuu’s face, feeling the other man’s body hover over his own. When Leda's hands moved to the other’s shoulders he knew Yuu’s ponytail had fallen over. The younger ran his fingers through some of the soft hair. Yuu pulled away when the need for air came. “Not tonight,” he breathed.

“Not what?” Leda blinked. Yuu raised a brow in amusement. The auburn blushed when he realized what the elder meant. “Oh…”

“I don’t want to rush anything,” Yuu explained. Leda hummed in understanding. “Besides… this is not the best place for it.”

The other giggled. “Good point.”

“When we do…” the elder whispered, “… it will be in our own room,” he promised.

Leda pouted. “We have to wait that long?”

Yuu chuckled. “I’m moving in a few months because of my internship. You can join me then.”

The auburn gave a broad smile. “I’d love to.”

“Great,” the elder smiled back. “Let’s get some sleep, hmm? It’s been quite a day.”

“Mm,” Leda nodded.

 

The next morning, after the two men had eaten and dressed, Yuu put more salve and fresh band-aids on the auburn’s injuries. “These look much better already,” he said in relief.

“Too bad we can’t say the same for the bruises,” Leda commented with a frown.

“I’m sorry that had to happen to you,” the elder apologized.

“It’s not your fault. In a few weeks you won’t even be able to tell anything happened,” the auburn said with an optimistic smile. “Besides… we’re together now. I feel hardly any pain because of that.” Leda laughed affectionately as color rushed to Yuu’s cheeks. There, in the safety of Yuu’s home and presence, Leda found his life changing for good.


	10. Chapter 10

Manabu looked at the man before him with the same awe he had had the first day he had seen him. Kouyou was still as beautiful, still as handsome. The only difference was the lack of blond in his hair. Black locks were curled lightly for the first day of school. Once again, makeup accented the unique shape of his eyes. “Good afternoon, Takashima-sensei,” the brunet voiced.

Kouyou looked up at him, a bright smile on his face. “Manabu.”

“You had your hair curled.”

The elder shook his head. “I did it myself.”

“You know how to curl hair?” Manabu blinked in surprise.

“You’d be surprised at my beauty talents. I could curl yours if you want me to. Your hair is long enough for it,” the other suggested.

“I don’t know about that,” the younger hesitated.

“I think you would look very beautiful with curls,” Kouyou said with a soft smile. Manabu blushed.

“Hi, guys!” a cheerful voice greeted and the two turned to look at a brightly smiling blond.

“Leda!” Manabu grinned. The two hugged. “You look good with blond hair,” the brunet complimented.

“Thanks,” the taller blushed. “How was your vacation? What did you do?” he quirked.

“I stayed home most of the time, except when I was helping Kazuki move,” the shorter admitted.

“Move? Where; with his boyfriend?” Leda inquired. Manabu and Kouyou nodded. “I did that, too…” the blond blushed.

Manabu’s eyes widened with surprise. “You and Yuu? You’re together now?” Leda nodded enthusiastically. “Congratulations! That’s great, I’m so happy for you!” the brunet exclaimed, practically jumping up and down in happiness. “We should celebrate!”

“With a cake?” Leda asked and the brunet nodded. Kouyou chuckled at the two.

The first week of school passed without hassles. Classes resumed as if they had never ended. Manabu and Kazuki were soon busy with their first painting projects and Leda was hard at work putting together a new fashion ensemble. More than once Manabu had rushed into the library, handed Kouyou his things, and run off to wash paint off his hands.

Before long, the first month of school had gone by in a busy blur. Projects were completed and turned in. Leda had finished his presentation. Ayako liked the ensemble so much she put it on display before any other piece. Leda had one class less than he had had last year, which meant he was only spending one class period in the library now. The blond helped Manabu with the large book flow, gathered his things, and headed home with an excited smile nearly every day. The bullying had lessened considerably but Ayako was still assigning an escort for Leda.

Kouyou entered the library one Friday afternoon to fin the large space unnervingly empty. He saw Manabu’s things near the reception desk but the brunet was nowhere in sight. The black haired man walked to the other side of the desk and stopped, blinking at the scene before him. Manabu was curled in a ball under the desk fast asleep. His coat was folded under his head for a pillow. Kouyou smiled softly. He took off his suit coat and laid it on the sleeping brunet. Then he moved strands of chestnut brown hair out of the younger man’s eyes. Manabu let out a soft sigh, curling further into himself in search of warmth. The elder chuckled before standing and leaving the desk to let Manabu sleep.

 

“Manabu, wake up.”

The brunet stirred, consciousness creeping into his brain, and slowly opened his eyes. He cringed at the assault of bright light. “What’s wrong…?” the brunet asked groggily.

“It’s almost seven o’clock. The library is closing,” the elder explained.

Manabu gasped, bolting up from his place on the floor—hitting his head on the underside of the desk in the process. “Ouch… I can’t believe I slept through the rest of school. I’m sorry,” he apologized.

“Don’t be. It was almost dead in here, anyway.”

The chestnut brunet looked down at the suit jacket covering him. “Oh…” he blushed when he realized whose it was.

Kouyou chuckled. “You must have been exhausted,” he stated gently.

“Mm,” the younger nodded. “I haven’t been able to sleep well lately.”

“Have you tried chamomile tea?”

“I don’t have any.”

“Come on. I’ll take you home,” the elder offered. “We can stop at a convenience store along the way and get you some tea.”

Manabu nodded. He crawled out from under the desk, handing the taller man his coat. A large growl emanated from his stomach. The brunet groaned.

Kouyou gave a warm chuckle. “Dinner time. Join me?”

The younger smiled. “I’d love to.”

 

“You eat a lot more than I thought you did,” Kouyou commented bluntly as he and Manabu ate.

The younger shrugged. “I have a high metabolism.”

“How much do you weigh?”

“About… 118 pounds,” the brunet replied. “You can’t weigh much more yourself,” he pointed out.

The elder scoffed. “I weigh more than you think…”

“How much?” the other quirked.

“132 pounds.”

Manabu blinked at him, chopsticks frozen near his mouth in mid-air. “Oh… Well, you’re taller than most people are so it’d be healthier if you weighed a little more. You don’t look like you weigh that much at all,” he commented.

“Because I get up at two every morning to run.”

“Two? Every morning?” the younger gawked. Kouyou nodded. “Wow… I like sports well enough but I don’t think I’d have the self-discipline for that.”

The black haired man chuckled. “I don’t think it’s self-discipline; it’s more like self-consciousness.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” the chestnut brunet chided. “You look great so keep it up,” he encouraged.

Kouyou hummed in agreement. The blush on his cheeks went unnoticed as the brunet turned back to his meal. The elder was unable to stop smiling for nearly an hour after. _This is stupid_ , he told himself as he walked the brunet home. _All he said was_ ‘you look great’. _He was talking about my figure, not my looks_. _It’s no reason to smile like an idiot_.

“Kouyou?” The taller man whirled around to look at the brunet. Manabu looked up at him in curiosity. “Something wrong?” the younger asked.

“Oh. No, I’m fine. I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“What I’m going to do with my niece the next time she comes to visit,” the elder blurted.

“Well, what do you usually do?”

“She likes painting my nails,” Kouyou replied bluntly. “If you ever see my nails painted poorly you now know the reason why.”

Manabu laughed. “Maybe you should take her to a zoo for once,” he suggested.

The elder cringed. “I don’t think I have the patience for that.”

Again, the brunet laughed. “You’ll think of something. If not, well, practice makes perfect,” Manabu said with a bemused smile.

Kouyou nudged him. “Tease.” The two stopped in front of an apartment complex. “Here you are; home safe and sound,” the elder said to the brunet.

“Mm…” Manabu looked up at the building hesitantly. “Um…” he began with a bite to his bottom lip, “…would you like to come upstairs?” the man ventured.

The taller smiled. “I’d like that.”

 

“Please ignore the mess…” Manabu mumbled as he showed the elder inside his apartment. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll go make the tea,” the brunet smiled, gesturing to the couch before walking into the kitchenette.

Kouyou looked around, sitting on the couch as instructed. “It’s roomier than my place,” he mused. “Or… maybe it’s just not as cluttered.”

The younger laughed from the kitchen. “The apartment provides a storage unit,” he explained. “I figured it would be a necessity considering all the canvases I would end up going through.”

“That’s good thinking,” the other agreed. “Where did you put your picture of the library?” he quirked.

“In my bedroom…”

The elder blushed again. “Oh…”

Manabu came to the living room carrying a small tray with two teacups and a small plate of cookies. “Careful, the tea is hot,” he warned, setting the tray down on the coffee table before sitting down next to the elder. “I didn’t make those, by the way,” the brunet said and pointed to the plate of cookies. “I don’t know how to bake and I don’t have an oven anyway.”

Kouyou chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. Thanks for the tea.”

“You bought it.”

“But you made it. It was meant for you in the first place.”

The younger hummed, picking up the teacup closer to him and tucking his legs under him. He took a careful sip of the hot liquid and let out a content exhale. “This is nice…”

“Yeah,” Kouyou agreed as he picked up his own tea. He felt the couch shift. As soon as Kouyou had settled back against the couch Manabu’s body was leaning comfortably against his. The elder looked down at him in question. “What is it?”

Manabu shook his head. “You’re warm… and you smell good…”

Kouyou blinked. “Did they put something in this tea?” he blurted, looking suspiciously down at the liquid in his cup.

The younger man chuckled, leaning forward to place his half-finished tea gently on the tray before settling against the taller man again. “Maybe they did…” he sighed. “Some kind of sleep drug or… something that makes you say what’s on your mind…” the brunet mused sleepily.

“They don’t make anything like that,” the other pointed out.

Manabu sighed deeply. “Oh, well…” Then his eyes drifted shut in sleep. Kouyou watched him, unsure of what to do. After finishing his tea the black haired man picked up Manabu into his arms and carried the brunet into his bedroom. Kouyou placed the brunet on the bed, tucked him in, and quietly left the room. He cleaned up in the kitchen, turning the lights off as he left the apartment. A warm feeling, as if he had drunk an entire kettle of tea, remained in his chest as he walked home.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“You fell asleep on him?” Kazuki repeated.

“I was exhausted,” the brunet defended. The redhead laughed. “I don’t remember going to bed… and everything was cleaned up when I woke up the next morning,” Manabu mused.

“Takashima-sensei must have carried you and put things away for you.”

The younger man blushed. “Carried me…?”

Kazuki hummed, picking up his coffee mug. “Like a bride.”

“Jerk,” the brunet scowled and Kazuki laughed again. “So where’s Shiroyama-san?” the other quirked to change the subject.

“Oh, he’s at a business meeting.”

“Business meeting?”

“He’s a photographer. I think it’s about a party of some kind,” Kazuki replied slowly. “They’re discussing prices and stuff—at least, that’s what I understood about it.”

Manabu looked past the redhead at the café door. “Meeting’s over…”

The elder’s brow creased. “Why are you blushing?”

“Kouyou…”

Kazuki turned to the door in confusion, smiling broadly at the two figures coming toward them. “Hey. How was the meeting?” he asked the silver haired man who sat beside him.

“Great,” Yuu replied. “I got the job.”

“What is it?” the brunet quirked.

“A wedding. They want me to photograph the rehearsal dinner, too, which means more money.”

“When is it?” Kazuki asked eagerly.

“In three weeks. Do you want to go with me? They said I could bring a guest,” Yuu asked.

The redhead grinned. “Yeah! I’ve never been to a wedding before.”

Kouyou chuckled next to Manabu. “Look how excited he is, Yuu. He’s practically bouncing in his seat.” Yuu laughed, wrapping an arm around the redhead’s waist. “So what do you two have planned for today?” the black haired man asked the other two.

“We were just going to hang here most of the day,” Manabu admitted.

“Well, that’s no fun,” Yuu said. “We’re going shopping. Come join us!” he suggested with an eager grin.

“Yuu,” Kouyou scolded.

“Sure!” Kazuki agreed. “Come on, Mane; it’ll be fun. You’ve been meaning to buy new brushes for almost a month, anyway.”

Manabu sighed in defeat. He turned to the taller man beside him. “I guess you’re stuck with us.”

Kouyou gave a teasing smirk. “Just don’t fall asleep on me. I’d hate to have to carry you all the way back.”

The brunet gawked for a moment before scowling. “You’re evil.” Kouyou simply laughed. “Alright, let’s get going,” Manabu announced.

 

Yuu looked at the items in his friend’s hand. “How many eyeliners are you buying, Kouyou?” he asked incredulously.

“Shut up. This is my favorite brand. Besides, I’m almost out and there’s no telling when I’ll have the money for more,” the taller glared, indignantly shoving the makeup into the small basket in his other hand.

The silver haired man grimaced at the contents of his friend’s basket. “Is there something you’re not telling me?” Yuu ventured, picking up a bottle of bright pink nail polish.

Kouyou huffed and snatched it out of his hand. “It’s for my niece and you know it. I swear, Aoi, I’m never going shopping with you again if all you’re going to do is be an ass,” he hissed.

The elder held up his hands in retreat. “Fine. I’ll stop,” he promised. “Do you realize you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Call me by my codename when you’re mad at me.”

“No.”

“One more question.”

The taller huffed. “What?”

“What’s all this makeup for? It reminds me of your geisha photoshoot.”

Kouyou smacked him on the arm. “Don’t bring that up.”

“Why not? You looked good; it was a very successful photoshoot! I got the highest grade in the class,” Yuu reminded.

“What geisha photoshoot?” Manabu and Kazuki quirked.

The older two looked at each other, Yuu giving his friend an apologetic grimace. Kouyou sighed. “Go on and show them now that they know. I’m sure you still have a picture or two on your infernal camera,” he grumbled.

This time Yuu was the one to scowl. “Don’t insult my camera.” He pulled the device out of his bag, turned it on, and set it to a certain picture. “Here. The next one, too,” he smiled as he gave the camera to Kazuki. The redhead and the brunet looked at the picture.

“Whoa,” Kazuki blinked. “You look like a girl!”

“Kazuki,” the other scolded. Yuu snickered and Kouyou turned away.

“I mean… geisha. You really look the part. It is well done. I can see why it got such a high grade.”

“Who did you get to do your hair and makeup?” Manabu asked.

Kouyou shuffled his feet. “Taka…”

The younger two blinked. “Who?”

“Takanori, one of the sculptors in that picture you saw,” the elder replied.

“The shorter one?” Manabu asked to clarify. Kouyou nodded.

“He’s really good,” Kazuki voiced. Then he went to the next picture. “Wow!”

Yuu grinned. “The close-up is the best, isn’t it?”

Manabu stared at the picture. “You look beautiful,” he told Kouyou, unable to take his eyes off the picture. Kouyou turned to one of the hair product displays in order to hide his blush.

“You know, Manabu-kun, you have very feminine features, too. You could easily pull off an androgynous photoshoot. Maybe Kouyou could curl your hair and Taka could do your makeup,” Yuu suggested eagerly.

Before Manabu could reply the black haired man interjected. “Forget it, Yuu. I’ve already offered to curl his hair,” Kouyou snapped before turning back to the display.

The silver haired man blinked at the taller man’s tone. “Oh… Oh, well,” he shrugged. “Shame; it would have been fun,” Yuu said with a smile in an attempt to lighten the mood again. “Kazuki, that soap you like is on sale here. Why don’t you go get a few bottles?” the photographer suggested. Kazuki took the hint, handing Yuu the camera before taking Manabu’s hand and leading him to another part of the store. Yuu turned to his friend. “Kouyou…”

The other examined the ingredients of a bottle of mousse. “I’m fine,” he said in as even a voice as he could.

“Well, you might be but Manabu-kun is not. He probably thinks you’re mad at him now,” the elder scolded. Kouyou sighed. “Look, I can tell you like this one. I can also tell you haven’t told him. That doesn’t give you an excuse to get upset over petty things like him being uncomfortable with having his hair done,” Yuu hissed.

“I know. I just… I want to get closer to him but I don’t know how. I thought doing his hair would be something intimate enough to… at least get started,” Kouyou admitted with a dejected pout.

The elder sighed. “Why can’t you tell him that?”

“Because he already said no.”

“That doesn’t mean he said no to you.”

“It feels like he did…”

“I’ll do it.” Yuu and Kouyou whirled around to look at the short brunet behind them. Manabu looked at them with determination. “The photoshoot; I’ll do it,” he repeated. “But I will not wear a dress.”

Yuu grinned. “You won’t have to. I know exactly what to do. Do you have glasses—real or fake?” The younger nodded. “Perfect! This is going to be great,” Yuu proclaimed.

Manabu turned to Kouyou. “Are you still willing to curl my hair?” he asked.

The taller was still looking at him in surprise. “Of course…”

“Okay,” the chestnut brunet agreed with a small smile. He turned and went back to Kazuki’s side.

“Do you think he heard?” Kouyou ventured.

Yuu shook his head. “Don’t worry, Uruha. You’re secret is still safe.” Kouyou couldn’t tell if his friend was annoyed with him or if the use of his codename was just a force of habit. The two older men joined Kazuki and Manabu, bought their things, and continued their shopping day without any more awkward moments. “Taka said he can come over next weekend,” Yuu informed the others as they wandered the streets looking for a place to eat. “Does that work for everyone?”

“The store is closed after noon on Saturday so I can come over then,” Manabu replied.

“I’m free,” Kouyou confirmed.

“Me, too,” Kazuki grinned. “I can make us a picnic lunch,” he suggested.

“Can you feed five people?” Yuu asked. “That sounds like a lot of work,” he pointed out.

The redhead shrugged. “Bento is one of my specialties. I started making them in middle school. Mane knows I can cook.”

“Zuki’s lunches got me through high school,” Manabu smiled. “That sounds yummy,” he told his friend.

“Then it’s settled!”

“Where are we going to do this?”

“Our place,” Yuu said, gesturing to Kazuki and himself. Manabu noticed the happy blush that rose to Kazuki’s cheeks at Yuu’s words.

“Can we eat soon? I’m starving,” Kouyou urged.

“Yes! There’s a Chinese place just down the street,” his friend smiled. “The soup is wonderful. Let’s go.”

“Finally,” the taller teased. Manabu chuckled. The four men made their day down the street, following Yuu to the restaurant. It seemed to Manabu they were becoming a regular group. It was undeniably fun and it gave Manabu more chances to spend time with Kouyou. After a delicious dinner filled with good food and laughter Yuu and Kazuki headed home to their apartment. Kouyou walked Manabu home. The brunet invited him upstairs but this time he did not fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

When Manabu arrived at Yuu and Kazuki’s apartment after work next Saturday Kouyou greeted him. The taller man’s slender form leaned against the doorframe, a smile on his face when he saw the younger man. “You wore your glasses,” he stated.

The chestnut brunet blushed. “I brought my contacts, too.”

“Oh, well. Taka’s not here yet. We think he slept in and is taking a detour for coffee,” the elder informed. “Come in. Yuu is setting up and Kazuki-kun’s waiting in the kitchen.” Manabu followed Kouyou inside, the elder waiting as he removed his shoes.

Kazuki grinned when he saw the brunet. “Mane! Come try the soup; tell me what you think,” he urged.

Manabu took the spoonful offered to him. “It needs a little more flavor,” he admitted. Kazuki poured more powder into the pot, stirred the soup, and gave another spoonful. “Yeah, that’s great,” the shorter confirmed.

“Okay. It’s a little chilly today so I thought soup would be good, too. The bento is in the refrigerator.”

The apartment door slammed open and a short blond barged inside, a large cup of coffee in one hand, a cosmetic box in the other, and a rather large handbag falling off his shoulder. “I’m here!” he called, as if his entrance hadn’t been loud enough. “Just for the record, I did not sleep in. It took me forever to find a coffee shop that didn’t have a line so long they were on the street—and you guys know I can’t function without my morning coffee.”

“We know,” Kouyou and Yuu said in unison, completely unfazed by the man’s presence. “Zuki, Manabu-kun, this is Matsumoto Takanori. He’ll be our makeup artist for the day,” Yuu introduced.

“Hey,” Takanori said without really looking at the younger two.

“Geez, Taka. Just because you have a key doesn’t mean you can barge in whenever you feel like it.”

“Then why’d you give me one?”

Yuu sighed in exasperation. “Learn to knock, or give it back.”

Takanori didn’t miss a beat. “I can knock.”

Kouyou turned to the two confused men in the kitchen. “Don’t worry, guys, he’s always like this.”

“Oh…” was all Kazuki and Manabu could muster.

“As if you’re one to talk about a lack of social graces, Uru,” Takanori countered, setting his things on the coffee table. “Your manners are horrendous.”

“Oooh, big word, Ruki. Did you have to look it up?” the taller man taunted but he was not at all amused.

“You’re doing it again,” Yuu told him. Kouyou’s shoulders relaxed almost instantly. Takanori was about to comment when Yuu cut in. “Knock it off, Taka. You’re here to help, not be condescending.”

“Okay,” the shorter man conceded. “So! Which one of you lives here?” he asked, turning to Kazuki and Manabu for the first time. Kazuki raised his hand. “Nice catch, Yuu!” Takanori grinned. The redhead blushed. “So you must be the reluctant model,” Takanori said to Manabu.

“No, I agreed,” the brunet corrected.

“Yes. Without Manabu-kun’s cooperation, we wouldn’t be having this get together and we wouldn’t have to deal with you,” Yuu announced, giving Takanori a teasing smile. The blond stuck his tongue out. “So let’s get started! Manabu-kun, have a seat. Taka will do your makeup while Kouyou and I finish setting up,” the elder smiled.

“Sure,” Manabu agreed and moved to the couch.

“What is he wearing for this?” Takanori quirked.

“Something simple. Go easy on the foundation,” Yuu replied.

The short blond examined Manabu’s skin and scoffed. “No problem. He’s fair enough all he needs is one layer. You’re pretty! No wonder Kouyou recommended you for this.” Manabu looked at Kouyou in surprise. The two blushed and turned away, the taller going to help Yuu finish setting up. “Eyeliner first,” Takanori informed the brunet. “Close your eyes.”

While Takanori did Manabu’s makeup the others were filled in with what the blond had been doing since the last time he had seen his friends. He was still sculpting and had befriended the man who lived across the hall from him. Koharu was a regular college graduate with his own jewelry business. It so happened, that it was from Koharu’s store that Takanori had purchased one of his favorite bracelets. From what the blond was telling them it seemed he and Koharu were becoming very close.

“Sounds like little Taka has fallen for a taller guy,” Yuu smirked.

Takanori closed the eye shadow pallet he was holding with a defiant snap. “I have not fallen for him.” He stood Manabu up and turned the brunet toward the others. “Tada~,” the blond grinned.

“Wow!” Kazuki proclaimed.

“Good work, Ruki.”

“Naturally,” the younger scoffed. “Go change,” he told Manabu. “Kouyou can work his magic with your hair when you come back.”

“When can we eat?” Kouyou quirked.

“After the photoshoot so we only have to do things once,” Yuu said.

When Manabu came back he was dressed in a v-neck shirt with sleeves to his elbows, a loose scarf, and the accessories Yuu had laid out for him. Kouyou grabbed a dining room chair and directed the younger into the powder room. Manabu sat down in front of the mirror. The elder picked up the curling iron on the counter, moved behind him, and set to work. “Sorry about Taka,” Kouyou offered. “He’s a great friend once you warm up to him.”

“Why did you come up with codenames for each other?” Manabu asked.

“Mostly for fights. If a codename was used the others would know one of us was in trouble. Or, while we were fighting, using codenames confused our opponents and gave us a bit of an advantage,” the other explained.

Manabu felt the other man run his fingers through the chestnut hair. He almost lost himself to the pleasant feeling. “Do you think you’ll ever stop fighting?” the younger inquired.

“Nobody stops fighting,” Kouyou informed him. Manabu understood what he meant. People may stop fighting physically, but they will always be fighting for something.

“What are you fighting for?” The question had left him before he could stop it, but Manabu knew it was useless to pretend it hadn’t been said. Kouyou was too sharp for that.

The black haired man placed a long, loose curl over Manabu’s shoulder. “Happiness,” he replied, wrapping Manabu’s hair around the curling iron again.

“To keep it?”

Kouyou shook his head. “To find it.”

Manabu looked up at him through the mirror. At first he was surprised. Then he felt sad and sorry for the other man. Kouyou was unhappy and Manabu had not noticed. Was the elder hiding his true emotions? The chestnut brunet fixed his gaze on the other man. Kouyou caught his eyes but Manabu stood fast. _What else are you hiding, Kouyou_?

The taller man unwound the curling iron with a satisfied smile. “There,” he said, gently placing another curl over Manabu’s shoulder. “I knew you’d look beautiful with curls.” Manabu looked at his reflection and blushed. Long, loose curls fell over his shoulders. His bangs remained straight. The peach eye shadow made his brown eyes look brighter. His lashes seemed longer as well. If Manabu hadn’t known better he would have thought he really was looking at a girl. “Come on! Yuu will be anxious to start photographing,” Kouyou grinned and led him out of the powder room by the hand. The others’ reactions made the brunet blush. Yuu pulled him to the stage and set to work.

 

“Here,” Yuu said, showing Manabu the photos. The brunet was only sitting at a computer looking very studious, but everything about the photos represented art. Even Manabu was a piece of art. “Well?” the elder pressed anxiously. “Do you like them?”

“I… can’t even recognize myself,” Manabu stammered. “They’re great!”

Yuu gave an exhale of relief. “I’m so glad!” he grinned. “I’ll get them developed as soon as possible,” the elder promised. “You can go change and take the makeup off now. Taka, come see how great these are!”

After Manabu changed he joined the others at the dining table for lunch. Yuu had already shown everyone his pictures. Manabu had washed off the makeup and put in his contacts but left his hair curled. It didn’t bother him at all. Large bento boxes were set out in front of each seat along with a steaming bowl of soup. Each bento appeared to have been made differently, as if Kazuki had made them with different ingredients according to the person’s tastes. Manabu glanced up at Kouyou. He was looking at the bento with the same look of realization.

“Kazuki-kun…” the black haired man voiced.

The redhead blinked at him. “Hmm?”

“Did you… customize these… according to what we like?”

“Yes. Why; did I do something wrong?” Kazuki panicked.

“No, no, that’s not…”

“Yuu, your boyfriend’s a keeper,” Takanori stated.

Yuu gave Kazuki a warm smile. “I know. I don’t plan on letting him go, either, so don’t lecture me.” Kazuki blushed.

Takanori grinned at them. “Let’s eat. The soup is getting cold.”

 

“Have you had any more trouble from Asahina lately?” Yuu asked.

Kouyou shook his head. “I haven’t seen him.”

“I haven’t run in to him, either,” Takanori announced. “I told Akira and Yutaka to be careful. I imagine Asahina will be more than willing to repay Akira the favor of knocking him out.” The taller two nodded in grave agreement. “They’re together now; Akira and Yutaka. Did you know?”

“No, but it was only a matter of time,” Yuu replied.

“Yeah. I figured Akira would man up and confess one of these days,” Kouyou smiled. “Good for them. They deserve to be happy.”

“Doesn’t everyone?” the blond quirked.

“Of course they do…”

“I don’t think people who have done terrible things to others deserve happiness,” Manabu cut in. “Not before they’re experienced suffering like the people they hurt have. Why should people who do good have to suffer?”

Yuu and Takanori looked at him in surprise. Kouyou was the only one who could respond. “Some people think trials make us stronger,” he began, “but I know there’s only so much a person can handle before they break.” Manabu looked at him, his expression unclear until it hardened. Kouyou knew exactly what his look meant: _You’re hiding something_.

Takanori broke the tension. “It’s getting late. I don’t mean to be rude but I have some projects to finish—and a few commissions to ready for shipping,” he announced as he stood. “Thanks for having me, guys, and thanks for the food, Kazuki-kun.”

“You’re welcome,” the redhead smiled from the kitchen.

“Thanks for your help, Taka,” Yuu said as he hugged the shorter man. “Be safe.”

“You, too. See you later, Uru. Nice meeting you, Manabu-kun,” Takanori waved before disappearing through the apartment door.

Kazuki turned to the other three. “So what now?”

Manabu spoke next. “I’m going to head home. I want to get a head start on a new project. Thanks for everything, Zuki.”

“Sure.”

“I’ll go, too,” Kouyou sighed. “We’ll let you two enjoy the rest of the day without guests,” he smiled and followed Manabu out the door.

“Yuu…” Kazuki ventured. The elder hummed in question. “Did something traumatic happen to Takashima-sensei?”

Yuu sighed. “It’s not for me to say.”


	13. Chapter 13

“You’re hiding something,” Manabu said, turning to face the taller man. “Don’t lie to me, I’m not stupid.”

“Manabu…”

“Tell me,” the brunet demanded.

Kouyou gave a heavy sigh. “Come with me,” he instructed and headed down the street. Manabu followed, staying close to the taller man. Kouyou led him out of central Tokyo to a residential area. They passed several houses before turning toward a set of stone stairs. The black haired man walked up without a word, Manabu right behind him. When they reached the top of the stairs the brunet stopped.

“This is a cemetery…” he voiced, mostly to himself. “Why did you bring me here?”

The elder had stopped in front of a gravestone up ahead. Manabu hurried to his side, looking at the man’s listless expression. “This is Minomiya Takarai… my first girlfriend.”

The chestnut brunet gasped. “What happened to her?”

“She committed suicide. One night, after one of our dates, she went home acting like nothing was wrong. She went to her room to go sleep. I knew about the sleeping pills—she had a prescription for her insomnia. When her mother went to wake her up for school the next morning she was already cold. All her note said was, ‘I’m too unhappy to go on.’ She wasn’t happy… not even with me. I couldn’t go to the funeral. I couldn’t face her family, but I did come the night of the anniversary of her death. I could only ask for forgiveness at not being good enough… of not being able to make her happy.”

Manabu barely found his voice. “Has she?”

Kouyou gave a small smile. “She never blamed me. I was the one blaming myself. Now, visiting her is easier. I don’t come very often, but whenever I’m nearby I come to see her. To keep her company…”

“I’m sorry,” the brunet breathed. He felt awful to have forced the other to recall such a painful memory. He should have let it be. Manabu wiped at his eyes. “I’m sorry…”

“When I was ready I had another girlfriend in high school. Then my first boyfriend in college. I liked being with someone, but I wasn’t happy with either of them. At some point I realized I have never been truly happy so I have to keep fighting until I find it. I think that’s what Takarai would want for me, too. I’m glad Yuu has Kazuki-kun… I just wish it wasn’t so painful to be left out.” Kouyou looked down in question when he felt his hand drawn out of his coat pocket. Manabu’s smaller hand clung to his tightly. The brunet sniffled, wiping at his eyes with his other hand. Kouyou smiled. He intertwined his fingers with Manabu’s and squeezed.

“I’m sorry,” the younger repeated.

“It’s okay.”

“I shouldn’t have made you tell me.”

“No… There are things you shouldn’t keep inside forever. Besides, you’re too smart for me to ignore,” the elder smiled. Manabu chuckled. “Will you stay with me… just a little longer?” Kouyou requested.

The chestnut brunet nodded. “Of course.”

 

A week had passed since the photoshoot. Manabu had told Kazuki about Minomiya Takarai; though not in extensive detail. He didn’t think it would be right to tell him about how Kouyou had nearly fallen apart even if Kazuki was his best friend. Manabu and Kazuki told Leda all about the photoshoot. The blond listened intently, laughing as they described Takanori’s eccentric behavior. The three men talked well in to the evening. Yuu called Leda to see if something had happened. This made the other realize how late it was and made Kazuki aware of the time as well. The two rushed home, leaving Manabu to lock up the library. Thankfully, Kouyou was still there so the brunet didn’t feel quite so lonely.

That Friday night Manabu and Kouyou were working late into the night. The workload was massive. Leda was home with the stomach flu and Kazuki had an early shift. It was just the brunet and the librarian.

Manabu slumped into the comfortable leather chair behind the reception desk, tossing the clipboard in his hands carelessly onto the counter. He gave a heavy exhale and tried to relax. The brunet gasped when something grabbed his hand. Manabu was pulled to the floor into the empty space under the counter. He stared at the black haired man incredulously. “What are you doing?”

“Shh!” Kouyou urged in a whisper. “Don’t move.”

“What’s going on?” the younger whispered.

“We’re hiding. It’s after seven,” the librarian grinned above him.

It was then Manabu realized what position they were in. Kouyou hovered above him only because the brunet was mostly on the floor.  Manabu’s legs were hooked over Kouyou’s, straddling him, the elder’s arms at his sides. Soft black hair tickled his skin. The brunet jumped at the sound of footsteps in the library. Kouyou shushed him again with a finger to his lips. The footsteps moved all through the library.

The only other sound was their breathing. Manabu’s heart beat so quickly he thought it would jump out at any moment. Cool air hit his hair. Kouyou was perfectly calm, eyes focused on the top of the desk for any intruders. Manabu’s heart slowed. Kouyou was with him, there was no reason for him to worry. Besides, they weren’t doing anything wrong. _So why are we hiding_? the brunet wondered. He breathed a deep, calming sigh. He could feel the other man’s body heat meet his own, the familiar scent of his cologne and skin in the air, making the brunet practically riveted to the elder.

The library darkened.

Manabu looked up in to what he could see of the elder’s handsome face. The position they were in was by no means a comfortable one, but it was the perfect position for admiring the taller man up close. Amber-flecked eyes turned toward him. Manabu shivered. He was so close… The brunet reached up and gently placed his hands on the older man’s face. Manabu tilted his head up to kiss Kouyou, eyes closing when their lips met. The librarian’s lips were soft, plump, warm, and sweet. Manabu loved the taste. Kouyou responded instantly, molding his lips to fit Manabu’s. The younger gave a muffled moan. Manabu heard the jingle of keys and the echo of the library door closing. He gasped, breaking the kiss, still speaking in a whisper. “We’re locked in.”

“No, everyone else is locked out,” Kouyou corrected.

“You planned this,” the younger realized.

“I didn’t plan on you kissing me,” the other stated bluntly, causing Manabu to blush, “but I’m glad you did.” Before Manabu could question him, Kouyou kissed him again. This kiss had more force, more certainty, and the brunet felt himself go weak in the knees. The elder brought a hand to the back of Manabu’s neck as his tongue ran over the soft lips asking for entrance. Manabu responded, moaning when the slick muscle slipped past his lips. When Kouyou pulled away the brunet was nearly panting for breath. His eyes were hazy. “Manabu…”

“What…?”

The elder hesitated. “I like you.”

Manabu’s eyes widened in shock. His heart beat on over-drive again and the butterflies in his stomach took over. “I like you.” Manabu laughed as Kouyou peppered his face with joyful kisses. “So what now?”

“My place,” Kouyou replied, gently rocking his hips against the brunet’s. “If you want to.”

The younger nodded. “Your place.”

Kouyou smiled. He let Manabu crawl out from under the desk first, immediately grabbing his coat and bag. Manabu did the same. Once his coat was zipped Kouyou took Manabu by the hand and pulled him out of the empty library. The hurried to the elder’s apartment, hand in hand, a large smile on the man’s face. Kouyou noticed the younger man’s shaking hands. “Nervous?” he asked softly.

The brunet nodded. “I’ve never been with a man before.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle,” the elder assured with a reassuring squeeze to Manabu’s hand. The brunet smiled. He felt a little more at ease knowing Kouyou would be with him, but his heart still beat against his ribs from nerves. His hands felt unusually hot.

 

Kouyou pressed Manabu against the bedroom door with a hungry kiss. The brunet moaned, too lost in the kiss to protest being lifted. The elder supported him with a knee, hooking the younger man’s legs around his own waist for security, a hand once again settling at the back of Manabu’s neck. Kouyou kissed him repeatedly. He moaned softly as he pulled away. “Your lips taste good.”

“Yours, too…” the brunet breathed before kissing the elder. “So what now?”

The other man chuckled. He hooked his thumbs under the hem of Manabu’s shirt, brow raised in question, before pushing the fabric up along the chestnut brunet’s slim torso. Manabu lifted his arms to help with the process. His shirt fell to the floor without a sound. Kouyou pressed his lips just below the brunet’s ear in a kiss. The younger man shivered. A hand tangled in Kouyou’s black hair. Heat rushed to his cheeks as the elder’s lips trailed down his neck.

Manabu flinched when teeth nipped at his collarbone. Kouyou’s tongue ran over the sensitive area before his lips continued along the younger man’s chest. The brunet gasped as lips closed around a sensitive nipple, hips bucking against Kouyou’s. Kouyou licked and sucked at the flesh. Manabu moaned, fingers tangling in Kouyou’s hair, his other hand resting on the elder’s upper arm. “K-Kouyou…” He shuddered when the elder teased his other nipple.

“Does it feel good?”

“Yeah…” the brunet confirmed.

“Are you sure about this?” Kouyou asked, straightening up to look the younger in the eyes. “Because we can stop if you’re not.”

The brunet looked down where their hips connected and flushed. “But you’re already…”

Kouyou grimaced. “It doesn’t matter. If you don’t want to we can…” He was interrupted by a fervent kiss from Manabu. The younger man pulled him closer.

Manabu rocked his hips against Kouyou’s. “I’m sure. I want you, Kouyou,” he whispered.

The black haired man claimed his lips in a heated kiss. He carried Manabu to the bed, gently lowering him to the mattress without breaking their kiss. Manabu tugged at the hem of his shirt as a hint. Kouyou pulled away and peeled the garment off his torso. His lips lavished Manabu’s bare chest with more kisses while his hands worked at undoing the brunet’s jeans. The clothing was pulled away off Manabu’s slender legs and tossed aside underwear and all. Manabu blushed at how aroused he already was.

Kouyou lie down between the brunet’s legs, Manabu’s erection in hand, and closed his lips around the heated flesh. Manabu gasped in pleasure, back arching off the bed. The elder sucked and licked, using his tongue and hand as well. Manabu whimpered and moaned. Kouyou took more of him in, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked particularly hard.

“Oh, god,” the brunet gasped.

The elder pulled away slowly and looked up at the other man’s flushed face. “Different than when a woman does it, isn’t it?” he quirked. Manabu nodded. Kouyou reached into a desk drawer behind him, setting several things on the bed. “Spread your legs and make sure you’re comfortable,” he instructed.

Manabu watched as the elder coated his fingers with a clear gel. The brunet felt something slick against his entrance and flinched. Kouyou looked at him in question. “It’s okay,” Manabu insisted quickly.

“Relax,” Kouyou repeated. Manabu nodded, taking a deep breath as the elder slowly pushed a finger inside him. The brunet gave a soft whimper. “Does it hurt?” Kouyou asked.

The younger shook his head. “I have a high tolerance to pain.” He gasped in surprise when Kouyou moved his finger. The action was repeated, slow and gentle, sending tingles of pleasure through Manabu’s body.

Kouyou added another finger and Manabu moaned. The taller thrust with his fingers, slowly at first, gradually increasing speed. Manabu’s breath became heavy with arousal. His hips bucked when Kouyou’s fingers found his prostate. Kouyou repeated the gesture. More moans left the brunet’s lips.

“W-Wait. You’re teasing me,” Manabu complained.

“You want more?”

“Yes,” Manabu panted, “I’m ready.”

The elder nodded. Slowly he withdrew his fingers from the brunet’s body. He opened a small package. Manabu sat up to undo the black haired man’s pants, quickly undoing the belt and zipper. Kouyou pushed the jeans down his legs to the floor with Manabu’s. Then he rolled a condom onto his erection and added more lubricant. Manabu lie back against the bed as the elder positioned himself between his legs. “Do you want to…?” Kouyou ventured suddenly.

“I trust you.”

Kouyou took a deep breath to calm himself. He pushed his member inside Manabu’s slender frame, pausing now and then to let the other adjust, until he was completely inside. Kouyou groaned in pleasure. “So tight…”

“It’s hot,” Manabu breathed.

“Does it hurt?”

“No. I think you can move now.”

The taller man moved his hips forward slowly. The brunet gasped, but not from pain, and Kouyou repeated the action. Soon he was thrusting at a steady, easy pace. Manabu moaned softly under him. The elder flinched as Manabu clenched around him. “Mane…”

“Faster.” Kouyou complied with a nod. Manabu cried out, holding on to the elder’s upper arms. “Kouyou…”

Kouyou pulled the brunet up into a sitting position with an arm around the younger man’s slender waist. Manabu moaned at the new angle. He clung to the elder’s broad shoulders, flinching when Kouyou bit at his earlobe. The brunet looked in to Kouyou’s amber-flecked brown eyes. “What is it?”

“Kiss me.”

The elder claimed his lips, once again lowering the brunet to the bed. He hooked his arms around Manabu’s legs and gave a deep thrust. Manabu’s gasp of surprise was muffled by Kouyou’s lips. His body tensed in Kouyou’s arms. The brunet broke their kiss with a wanton moan. “Feels good?” Kouyou panted.

“You’re teasing me again,” the younger whimpered. Kouyou chuckled. He wrapped a hand around the younger man’s erection and pumped in time with his thrusts.

“Oh, god… Keep going, please,” Manabu begged.

“Going to come?” The younger nodded fervently. “Go ahead, Mane.” Suddenly the brunet went silent, his body tensing before his release washed over him, a soft moan leaving his lips. Kouyou gasped at the tightening heat around him, unable to stop his own orgasm. “Manabu…” He collapsed on top of the younger man. Their bodies quivered as they came down from their high, welcoming each other’s heat. “Are you okay?” Kouyou asked gently.

“Mm.”

“Did I hurt you?”

Manabu shook his head with a soft smile. “You were great.”

The elder chuckled. He raised himself off the other man and pulled out slowly, discarding the soiled condom in the trash can by the bed. “Here,” he offered as he gathered tissues and cleaned off the mess on Manabu’s stomach. “We should take a bath.”

“Okay.”

“Then I’ll make you something to eat.”

“I don’t’ have anything to wear.”

Kouyou raised a brow and gave a devious smirk. “Do you need something to wear?”

Manabu gawked. “Pervert.”


	14. Chapter 14

Kazuki looked around at the after-math of the wedding ceremony. Plates and food had been cleared away. Centerpieces of flowers and candles added to the atmosphere. A kissing arch was covered in red roses. The venue was a small oval courtyard surrounded by a wall of greenery and vines. There was a larger reception hall, dressing rooms, and a kitchen in the main building. The ceremony had been a magical twenty minutes, followed by two hours of celebrating.

Yuu sat beside him on the garden bench with a smile. “Did you have fun?” he asked.

“Mm…”

The elder looked at him in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just…” The redhead sighed. “It’s all so beautiful. The ceremony was the closest thing to magic on earth. Everyone was so happy for them. It was as if… nothing could go wrong for them. Everything was perfect,” he explained.

“Then why do you look so sad?” Yuu pressed gently.

Kazuki turned to him with tears in his eyes. “We’ll never have any of it,” he managed. “We can’t have our friends witness one of the most important days of our lives in a beautiful place like this. We can’t adopt, we’ll never be seen as a family, we wouldn’t have the same rights… It’s such a beautiful moment we’ll never have,” the redhead cried, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

Yuu sighed. “Zuki…”

“Sorry,” the younger said quickly, “I didn’t want to ruin the day.”

“You didn’t ruin anything, sweetheart,” the elder promised. “Now, you listen to me,” he said softly. “I don’t need a special occasion to have a beautiful moment with you. Just being with you feels like magic. We can’t adopt together—yet—but if you want kids one of us can adopt and we can be parents that way. We would be a family in our eyes, our friends’ eyes, and the kids’ eyes. That’s what matters. Marriage isn’t available to us yet, but things are changing. Some day every couple will have the same rights. Until that day comes… we will stay together. I wouldn’t leave you even if that day never comes. It doesn’t matter what anyone else says. Our friends support us. I support us. That’s what matters.”

The younger nodded. “Mm…”

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” the younger smiled.

“Good.” Yuu wiped the tears from the redhead’s eyes before giving his lips a gentle kiss. “Come here,” he smiled, pulling the other into his arms. Kazuki hugged him back with a soft sigh.

“Thank you… This feels right,” the redhead told him. “This feels like home—you feel like home.”

The elder chuckled. “You’re making me blush.”

Kazuki laughed. “Do you… want kids?”

“I think so.”

“I want a girl.”

Yuu laughed and held him tighter. “You bet.”

“Oh!” Kazuki pulled away in realization. “What time is our dinner date with Mane and Takashima-sensei?”

“Six. We have plenty of time to get ready—and I think you can call him Kouyou when you’re not in school.”

“Oh…” the redhead blushed.

 

“How was the wedding?” Manabu asked.

“Beautiful,” Kazuki replied with a smile.

“Would you like to see the pictures?” Yuu asked. The brunet nodded enthusiastically. Yuu handed him the camera from his bag.

“What a dress!” Kouyou exclaimed.

“Wow,” Manabu agreed. “Check out that cake,” he added.

“It was delicious,” Kazuki grinned.

“I love my work,” Yuu sighed in satisfaction.

“There’s something we want to tell you,” Kouyou began. “It’s been an eventful weekend.”

Manabu blushed. “We’re dating.”

The other two were silent for a moment. “Well, it’s about time!” Yuu grinned. “I was wondering when you were going to buck up and confess,” he said to Kouyou. “This guy has liked you for months!”

“Well, I kind of confessed to him first,” the brunet blushed.

“You said it?” Kazuki quirked.

“I kissed him…”

“So when did you realize you liked each other?” Yuu pressed.

Kouyou thought for a moment. “Since February, when I first saw him in his glasses.”

Manabu gaped in shock. “That soon?” The elder nodded. “For me, it was on our movie date.”

“April,” Kouyou told him.

“Aaw, how cute!” Kazuki grinned at them. “Spring has come at last!”*

“You’re a dork,” Manabu chuckled.

Yuu laughed. “Congratulations, guys.”

“There’s more,” Kouyou interjected. “Isn’t there, Manabu?”

The chestnut brunet nodded. “We’re moving in together at the end of the school year. Also, an art critic was visiting our school this weekend and saw our dragon paintings. Takamiya-sensei called and told us the critic has offered to buy them both… and we’ve been offered a job to paint the art for an upcoming restaurant the critic is opening.”

Kazuki and Yuu gasped in surprise. “That’s awesome!” the redhead exclaimed. “Wow… all kinds of new developments.”

“Way to go, man,” Yuu grinned, patting Kouyou’s shoulder. The taller grinned back at him.

“One more announcement,” Manabu voiced. “Next weekend is the anniversary of my parents’ death. Usually, Chioko and I go together, but she has to go overseas for work. I’d like to invite all three of you, Leda, and Tsukamoto-san to… join me at the gravesite.”

Kazuki looked at Yuu in question. “I’m going. Will you be able to join us?” he asked.

The elder nodded. “I’d be glad to,” he smiled at Manabu.

“I’ll be there,” Kouyou promised.

Manabu gave everyone a fond smile. “Thank you.”

The four men enjoyed their meal, talking about the wedding and the details of Manabu and Kouyou’s new relationship. When the evening was ending they wandered the streets in casual conversation. “Why don’t we head to the park?” Yuu suggested to the others. “It’s usually pretty empty this time of night.”

“Sure,” Manabu and Kazuki agreed.

Kouyou paused in his walking to dig out his ringing cell phone. “Hey, Taka, what’s up?” he asked.

“Sorry to bring the rain to your parade, but Asahina and his gang are looking for you. They already got to me,” the other man said.

“What happened?” Kouyou demanded.

Takanori sighed. “They got to Koharu. He’s in worse shape than I am. Look; be careful—especially if you’re alone.”

“Aoi is with me.” The others looked at him, now at rapt attention at the use of Yuu’s codename.

“Get to a heavily populated area. Get their asses put in jail!”

“We’re on it. I’ll call you back,” Kouyou said and hung up. “Asahina’s gang is looking for us. They used Koharu to get to Ruki. We have to get to a heavily populated area now.”

“Should we go home?” Kazuki asked.

“No. If they get to you and we’re not there there’s no telling what they could do,” Yuu explained.

“There’s a store surrounded by security cameras just down the block,” Manabu suggested.

Kouyou took his hand. “Let’s go.” The four men hurried through the street, Kouyou and Yuu keeping their eyes on the crowd for signs of Asahina and his gang. Soon they reached the store Manabu had mentioned and stopped to rest. “Any sign of them?” Kouyou quirked. Yuu shook his head.

“Looking for us?” a voice said behind Manabu. The chestnut brunet was yanked into the alley next to the store by rough hands.

“Asahina, you bastard, let him go!” Kouyou shouted.

“I don’t think so,” Asahina sneered. “Oh, good, Shiroyama is here, too.”

“Who’s the redhead?” the second man quirked. “Your boyfriend?” Yuu scowled.

“Oh, he is!” the man with the lip piercing laughed in amusement. “This is going to be easier than we thought.”

“Yes…” Asahina smirked. “More leverage.”

Manabu yanked against his captor’s hold. “Let go of me,” he grunted and sank his teeth in the man’s hand.

 Takeda cried out in rage. He threw the brunet against the alley wall. The small man slumped to the ground.

Kazuki gasped in horror. “Mane!”

 

Manabu cringed at the pain in his head. Red and blue lights assaulted his eyes. “Ouch…” The brunet raised himself from the cold concrete.

“Mane!” Kazuki exclaimed in relief and rushed to his side to help him stand. “Are you okay? Are you bleeding?”

“I don’t think so,” the younger replied. “What happened?”

“Takeda threw you against the wall. You hit your head and blacked out. It’s over now, the cops are here,” Kazuki explained. “The store owner called the police when he saw the security tapes. Good thinking, by the way, coming here.”

“Thanks.” Manabu noticed his best friend’s appearance. “Oh, my god, Zuki… What happened to you?”

The redhead grimaced, touching the large band-aid on his left eyebrow. “I had a run in with the dumpster corner… Yuu and Kouyou are being looked at by the paramedics. They’ve already given their testimonies so we can go home. You guys can stay at our place for the night since it’s closer. They feel pretty guilty,” Kazuki sighed heavily.

Manabu hummed in understanding. “Let’s go, then. I’m ready to get out of here.” Kazuki nodded.

Kouyou breathed in relief when he saw the brunet. “Are you okay?” he asked, pulling the younger to him.

“Yeah,” the other man assured him.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault. Besides, they’ll be locked up now. You did a lot of people a good service.”

The elder chuckled. Manabu frowned at the cuts and bruises on the man’s body. “You should see the other guys,” Kouyou joked and Manabu laughed.

“No damage to your handsome face.”

He shook his head. “Nope. What’s more important, though, is that there’s no damage to you.”

Manabu smiled. “Just a headache. How’s Yuu?”

Kouyou gestured to his friend sitting in front of the store. “Lamenting his busted lip.”

The younger chuckled, watching Kazuki place kisses to the other man’s face. “Kazuki doesn’t mind.”

“Mm… You know, Mane… being with me isn’t easy. I don’t mean that I’m a difficult person; I mean things like this could happen all the time. I made a lot of enemies in school. I don’t want to see you get hurt again.”

The chestnut brunet gave a soft smile. He made sure no one was looking before giving Kouyou a gentle kiss. “I knew this road would be precarious as soon as I considered it. But I’m with you, and we’ll travel this road together. I trust you.”

A bright smile formed on Kouyou’s lips. He pulled Manabu into his arms again, sighing when the brunet returned the gesture. “Mane…”

“Hmm?”

“I’m happy.”

The younger man smiled and held him more tightly.

 

 

Unknown years later….

 

“Michelle, wait!” Kazuki called after the toddler. The little girl hurried over to the play set, paying him no mind. Kazuki ran a hand through his light brown hair with a fond shake of his head. “She’s been looking forward to playing here all week.”

Manabu chuckled as they sat on the park bench. “What’s so special about this playground?” he asked.

“Biggest slide and better swings.”

“Yuu’s working?”

“Mm. Senior portraits and family pictures. He’s booked,” the elder sighed.

“That must be tough for Michelle,” Manabu sympathized.

Kazuki  nodded. “Sometimes,” he admitted, “but Yuu spends every spare second with her when he comes home. They adore each other. So where’s Kouyou?” the brunet quirked.

“He’s going over the paintings for Leda's store. Yuu is in charge of the layout and all that.”

“Are any of your paintings in it?”

“The tango one.”

“Cool.”

“Uncle Manabu!” Michelle called as she ran over. “Where is uncle Kouyou?” she asked, grabbing one of the black haired man’s fingers in her small hand.

“Working,” he replied.

“Where?”

“At Leda's new store.”

“Is Yo-kun coming to play?” the toddler asked eagerly.

Manabu shook his head. “Not today, but he’ll be there when you come over on Tuesday.”

The little girl’s face lit up with excitement. “Really?”

“Mhmm,” the other smiled. “We’re going on a picnic.”

“Yay!” Michelle squealed. “Mommy, come swing me!”

“I’m coming,” Kazuki assured and followed her to the swings.

Manabu watched as the two played with a smile. Michelle’s giggles and shouts of delight filled the playground. A tall figure stood beside him. Manabu looked up in surprise. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Yuu grinned. “Kouyou’s working?”

“Yeah, at Leda's store. I thought you were working.”

“I was—I am. One of my appointments had to reschedule so I have a break.”

“Daddy!” Michelle shouted. The little girl ran over to them.

Yuu crouched down with open arms and a large grin on his face. He picked her up in a hug. “Hi, baby girl.”

“I thought you were working all day.”

“I am, but one of my clients had to reschedule. Now I have almost two hours to do whatever I want.”

Michelle’s eyes widened. “Two hours?”

The man nodded. “Mhmm. So why don’t you, mommy, and I have lunch together?” he suggested.

“Yeah!” the toddler grinned. “Can we play a little more first? I’m not very hungry yet.”

Yuu laughed. “Absolutely.” He gave Manabu a wave before taking Michelle back to the play set.

Kazuki sat beside his best friend. “I told you they adore each other,” he chuckled. The other laughed. “So… are you and Kouyou ever going to adopt?” the elder ventured.

Manabu looked at Michelle and Yuu, imagining Kouyou and a little boy. He smiled. “Maybe someday.”

 


End file.
